The Heroes of the Digital World
by DigitalMG
Summary: Everyone knows in the anime, they all come from different worlds, but in the fic Digimon Union, they are from the same world. What's the connection between the anime and the fic? Read and find out. May contain spoilers for Digimon Union.
1. The Gathering, Data Squad

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**I'll start with how did all of the Destined, Tamers, Warriors, and Data Squad first know the Old Clock Shop Man and when they got sent to the Xros Heart United place. But this fic will be based on the 5 Heroes, how they first met, and how did they get along during their fights.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Digital World Heroes**

**Chapter 1: The Gathering, Data Squad**

It has been 2 days since Marcus Damon and the other Data Squad prevent the colliding of the Digital World and Human World, and a day since he left to stay in the Digital World with his partner Agumon. Marcus is right now lying down under a tree, staring at the sky while Agumon shows up from near a bush.

"Boss! You'll never believe what I just found in the forest!"

Marcus quickly looks at his partner, wondering what the orange dino Digimon is going to tell him. "Well, what is it?"

"I saw a human with a Clockmon, Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, and even your sister, Kristy!"

Immediately, Marcus jump off of his sitting position in shock. "WHAT! Are you sure you're not seeing things Agumon?"

"No Boss, I'm serious!" replied the reptile, "Come with me and I'll show you!"

Not fully believing his partner, Marcus decided to follow Agumon anyway. They walk for a few minutes and sure enough, there in a clearing is an old man with a Clockmon by his side, Thomas with Gaomon, Yoshi with Lalamon, Keenan and Falcomon, and just as Agumon said, Kristy and Biyomon is there too!

"HEY GUYS!"

The 5 humans and 5 Digimons now pay their attention towards Marcus as he runs up to them.

"Marcus!"

It wasn't long until all 5 of them starts to get into a conversation, most importantly Marcus asking how did all of them got back into the Digital World, and also,

"Why is Kristy even here, huh!"

"Because I need all the help I can get in order to face against a powerful enemy and other than the 4 of you that can reach Burst Mode, she's the only one available."

Marcus turns around and looks at the old man with the Clockmon, disbelieving in what he said.

"And why's that?"

"Well," said Yoshi, "For starters, Commander Sampson and the other DATS members are nowhere to be found or unable to get involve since what happen yesterday, leaving Kristy the only non-member of DATS that have a Digimon partner that can help us."

"Ok, but how can she help?" said Agumon. "I mean, she doesn't even have a Digivice."

Kristy smiles at Agumon and takes out an orange Digivice, similar to Marcus' before it become the Digivice Burst, except the orange is a bit lighter than her brother's. "Now I do."

Marcus was in a mix of shock and disbelief, but after hearing about his dad, Spencer Damon, giving her a Digivice to help in the fight, Marcus sighs in defeat.

"Fine, she can come and help us with whatever it is the old guy want us to help with."

"Good." The old man walks up to Marcus and takes his Digivice Burst and gives it to Clockmon.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Marcus, calm down." Thomas said, placing his hand on Marcus' shoulder. "He's giving your Digivice an upgrade."

Marcus looks at Thomas with an annoyed look on his face, "What kind of upgrade, huh Nerdstein?"

"A good upgrade." Keenan said. "It gives Digivice function to find other Digivices, and allow come to Digital World and back easily."

"That's how we are able to get here without needing to use the computer in DATS Headquarters," said Yoshi, just as Clockmon gives back the Digivice Burst back to Marcus.

"Now that everything's settled," said the old man, "Marcus, you can call me Clock for now."

"Alright then." Marcus said, nodding his head. Clock then opens 2 portals with a strange device that Marcus has never seen before.

"Ok, the portal to the right leads all of you to where I need all of you to go if you want to help me in the fight."

"What about the left portal?" asked Lalamon with Clockmon replying, "That portal is what Clock, Marcus and I will use."

"Wha-wait a sec," said Marcus, "Why do I have to take a different portal than the rest?"

"Yeah and more importantly" said Agumon, "why can't I go with Boss?"

"I need Marcus to follow me find and greet the other teams of humans that have interacted with Digimons," said Clock, "and besides, later I need Marcus to do some training with a member of each teams, since he's going to be together with them often during the battle."

"And just why should it be me, huh Clock?"

"The reason will be revealed later." Clockmon then pushed Marcus into the left portal before jumping in, following him. Clock stays behind and looks at the remaining DATS members.

"Don't worry you will see him again, after he pass his training with the other humans I need him to get along with the most."

All 4 humans and 4 Digimons nodded their heads before jumping into the right portal before it disappears. Clock then enters the portal Marcus and Clockmon enters, closing theportal, showing no sign of the earlier event ever happen.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**And that's how Clock gathered the Data Squad. I know it's short, but I guess it will be for the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, the next chapter we're going to be with the Warriors.**

**See ya then!**


	2. The Gathering, Frontier

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**I'll start with how did all of the Destined, Tamers, Warriors, and Data Squad first know the Old Clock Shop Man and when they got sent to the Xros Heart United place. But this fic will be based on the 5 Heroes, how they first met, and how did they get along during their fights.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Digital World Heroes**

**Chapter 2: The Gathering, Frontier**

Marcus landed face first on the ground as soon as he exits the portal Clockmon pushed him into. At this point Marcus had just about had it with the clock Digimon and was about to give it a piece of his mind for pushing him when he realized he's near a park in the Human World.

"Where am I?" Marcus said while getting back on his feet. Clock and Clockmon then shows up right behind him.

"You're in Shibuya." Clock said, walking to Marcus' side. "This is where we will meet another group of humans that have interacted with Digimons before."

Marcus just stares at the old man, unable to believe that there are other people that have a connection with Digimons just like him and everyone else at DATS when his Digivice Burst suddenly starts beeping. He takes it out and saw a yellow dot right next to a gold dot, and 6 purple dots that are located right at the other side of the park together.

"What are these dots suppose to mean?" asked Marcus, staring at the screen of his Digivice.

"Those are Digivice signals." Clockmon said and Marcus just stares at the clock Digimon, wondering what does he mean.

Clock saw the look on Marcus' face and takes out the strange device from earlier. "This device I'm holding is an Xros Loader, a type of Digivice, and the purple dots are signals for a different Digivice call a D-Tector."

"D-Tector?" Marcus asked Clock as the old man walk towards the signals and said, "Yes, but because their D-Tectors are no longer with the 6 humans we are looking for, these signals are coming from their cell phones."

"H-Hey, wait up!" Marcus starts to follow Clock and Clockmon from behind. "What do you mean they no longer have these D-Tectors? And how can a Digivice signal be coming from cell phones?"

"It's because their cell phones TURNS into their D-Tectors, their Digivices to be exact." Clockmon said, just as they are nearing the 6 signals. Marcus can hear people talking and guess that they are the ones Clock is also looking for. He looks through a bush and saw 6 children, 5 boys and 1 girl talking about something Marcus don't believe he's hearing.

"I can't believe it's been 2 days since we save both the Digital World and our world from that evil Lucemon," said the boy that Marcus guesses is the oldest of the 6.

"Not to mention it has only 2 days ago that the 6 of us met, and I still can't believe we've become this close already," said the one Marcus see as the smallest and probably youngest boy.

"Well yeah, I mean our adventure takes place months in the Digital World, but it was only 10 minutes since we took the train there at the first place," said the only girl in the group.

The boy wearing a bandana around his head looks at the boy sitting right next to him that Marcus guess must be the twin brother, since the 2 boys look alike. "I'm just glad that you're physically here with us this time, Koichi."

The boy, who Marcus guess is Koichi smiles at the bandana boy. "I'm glad too, Koji."

The last boy in the group is wearing a pair of square goggles and he then pick up his cell phone. "Even though it's been 2 days since these cell phones change back from our D-Tectors, I can still feel like I never lost it at the first place."

"That's because your cell phones ARE your D-Tectors."

All 6 suddenly jumped off of where they were sitting and saw Clock walks out of the bush.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the goggle kid, standing protectively in front of the group.

"Are you Takuya Kanbara?" Clock asked the goggle boy.

The boy now identified as Takuya just stare at Clock in disbelief. "H-How do you know my name?"

"I know all of your names, and I even know that the 6 of you have interacted with Digimons before."

All 6 of them can't believe that Clock knows they have a connection with Digimons before. That's when Marcus knows he have to step in.

"There's no point in hiding, he knows the truth that the 6 of you do."

All 6 of them now focus their attention at Marcus. Takuya take a step closer to Marcus and wonder how he knew. Clockmon then step in and takes the 6 cell phones, much to the annoyance of the 6. Clock then explains what Clockmon is doing, just as the Digimon returns back with the cell phones.

"You see the button at the side of your cell phones?" Clockmon said, receiving a nod from all 6 of them. "Well, when you press the button, your cell phone will turn into your D-Tectors."

"Ok, but why do we need our D-Tectors again for?" asked the bandana boy, Koji if Marcus remember correctly.

"You needed your D-Tectors again to help me fight against a very powerful opponent," said Clock. He then took out his Xros Loader and opens 2 portals, just like he did back with the Data Squad. "Takuya, you have to follow me and Marcus while the rest of you will go take the other portal."

"Wait guys,"

"What is it, Tommy?" Takuya asked the smallest kid.

"We're not sure how long we'll be gone, and what if the time we help him is as fast as how long we are gone from home? Our parents will be worried."

The other 5 remains quiet and think about what Tommy just said.

"He has a good point," said the only girl there.

"I guess one of us better stay behind," said the oldest kid.

"But JP," Takuya said, "who can we just leave behind? I mean, this guy needs us in our best and,"

"I'll stay behind."

Everyone now have their eyes on Koichi. Koji walks up to him and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Koichi nodded his head before saying, "Even if my cell phone can turn into my D-Tector, I'm not sure if it will even work since my cell phone never turn into my D-Tector during our adventures 2 days ago."

"Besides Koji," said Takuya, "Koichi is probably still not fully stable after he woke up from his coma that causes his spirit to go to the Digital World with his body still in the Human World."

Marcus was shocked to hear the information he just heard and make a mental note to himself to asked Takuya about what happen to Koichi later.

"Yeah, not to mention that even if Koichi did follow us we can't tell our parents why we come back very late." Zoe said, "They don't even know anything about Digimons at all."

Koji nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright then, it is settled." Clock said, then Clockmon walks up to Koji and gives him a box.

"What's in the box?" asked the girl, who Marcus still didn't know her name.

"The box contains the spirits, Zoe," said Clockmon.

"Spirits?" wondered Marcus, now anxious to know about Takuya's Digital Adventures.

"Don't open the box until you reach the other side of the portal, or the spirits won't be able to enter your D-Tectors, and you won't be able to help us."

"Is Takuya's spirit in the box too?" asked JP, when Clock takes out another smaller box.

"His spirit as well as the spirit of Wood and Earth is in this box, so don't worry."

The 6 nodded their heads and one by one enters the portal. Koji gives Koichi a quick hug before he enters the portal with Tommy, JP, and Zoe. Takuya looks at Koichi and asked him, "If we don't make it back on the same day, please make up an excuse to our parents so that they won't worry about us."

"I will," said Koichi. "Now go and follow them through the other portal before it closes."

Takuya nodded his head at Koichi and enters the portal Marcus, Clock, and Clockmon entered, just as the portal closes behind him.

Koichi sit back down on the bench and stare at the sky above him, thinking of a good excuse to tell the others parents. He then let out a loud sigh, "I wish you guys the best of luck. Please be careful and be back safe."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**That concludes this chapter. Just in case any of you didn't read the ending of Digimon Union Chapter 10, I mentioned that Koichi didn't seem to appear during the battle against Quartzmon and I think it is because he was left behind. Well, this is the chapter that shows why he stay behind at the start.**

**Anyway, the next chapter we will be at Shinjuku with the Tamers.**

**See ya!**


	3. The Gathering, Tamers

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**I'll start with how did all of the Destined, Tamers, Warriors, and Data Squad first know the Old Clock Shop Man and when they got sent to the Xros Heart United place. But this fic will be based on the 5 Heroes, how they first met, and how did they get along during their fights.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Digital World Heroes**

**Chapter 3: The Gathering, Tamers**

Takuya walks out of the portal to find himself at a path between rows of buildings. Clock, Marcus, and Clockmon are already there waiting for him.

"Welcome to Shinjuku, home of the Tamers." Clock said, causing Takuya to stare at him in confusion.

"Tamers?" asked Takuya, "Are they like another group of Digidestined or something?"

"Yep," Clockmon points to Takuya's right and said, "We want you to go down this path and find the boy that will be one of your training partners after we gather everyone to protect the Digital World Clock and I came from."

"Hold it!" Marcus suddenly said, "What about me? What do I have to do?"

"You have to come with me to find the other Tamers." Clock then looks at Takuya. "You'll know the boy you need to look for when you see him. Meet us at the Shinjuku playground in 1 hour."

Without giving Takuya another hint, Clock and Clockmon drag Marcus to the opposite path than the one Takuya has to take. Takuya let out a loud sigh and starts to walk by himself.

'I wonder what he means by 'I know the kid when I see him'.' Suddenly, Takuya"s D-Tector starts to give off a beeping noise. He looks on the screen and finds an orange digivice signal coming from inside a bakery. Sighing, he enters the bakery, hoping the boy he has to look for is inside.

As soon as he enters the bakery, Takuya could have sworn he saw a red and black tail sticking out of a basket that is filled with bread. He headed closer to the basket and almost jumped back in shock at what he saw. A red reptile creature with gold eyes and black lines on its tail is eating a piece of bread that looks kinda like the reptile's head.

"Gigimon, Stop eating! Those breads are for the customers!"

The red reptile name Gigimon stops eating and jumps out of the basket, heading towards the source of the voice, which Takuya saw was a boy around his age wearing a yellow pair of goggles is standing across the place. He saw Gigimon stop right in front of the boy for him to pick it up. The boy walks up to Takuya and gives a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that." The boy said while holding Gigimon in his arms. "He just couldn't resist that type of bread."

"That's alright," Takuya holds out his hand to the boy. "I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takato Matsuki. My family runs this bakery and I sometimes help them out." Takato then shakes Takuya's hand and as soon as he does that, Gigimon jumps out of Takato's grip and landed back inside the basket to eat the bread again. Both of them sweat drop at the reptile and Takato grabs Gigimon again.

"Didn't I tell you to NOT eat those Guilmon breads?"

"But Takatomon," Takuya couldn't help giggling when Gigimon call Takato a mon, "I was hungry."

"You're always hungry, and how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a Digimon!" Takato immediately held his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"Uh…D-did I say Digimon? I-I meant to say is, uh."

"You don't have to lie to me."

Takato just stare at Takuya in confusion, but that expression turns into a shock of disbelief when Takuya takes out his D-Tector. Takato then takes out his D-Power and examine the difference between the 2 digivices. Takato blinked, "Where do you swipe the cards through?"

"What cards?"

At first Takato thought he was joking and almost laughed, but then he saw that Takuya was legitimately curious. "Wait, you mean you didn't know the Digimon card game? You can use the cards to modify and boost your partner's stats in a battle," Takato explained, reached behind him. But this action causes Gigimon to jump back into the basket of Guilmon bread again.

Takato and Takuya sweat drop again at the reptile, just as Takato pulled a few cards out of his back pocket. Takuya looked even more surprised when Takato showed him the handful of cards.

Takuya studied them, recognizing some Digimon he had encountered. It had the attacks on it and everything. As he examined the cards something began to occur to Takuya and he looked back at Takato, "Um…Takato. I think maybe we are from different Human Worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't a game like this where I came from. If there was, I know I would have noticed it myself. Besides, there might be multiple Human and Digital Worlds since there's a weird old man name Clock that brought me and a guy name Marcus here to your world, wanting Marcus and my team to help him protect the Digital World Clock came from."

Takato looked surprised by this news but after he gave it a moment's thought it did make a bit more sense on what Takuya said. "This is getting really weird," Takato muttered as he put his digivice and cards away.

Takuya is about to put back his D-Tector when he suddenly looks at the screen. He let out a small gasp and quickly looks at Takato.

"Takato, we have to get going to the Shinjuku playground now!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, why do we have to go there?"

"I have to be there in 1 hour, and I only got 15 minutes left!"

"Alright, but can you wait for a sec?"

Takuya nodded his head and saw Takato walks up to a woman that Takuya guess is Takato's mother. It wasn't long until Takato returns back to Takuya and said, "My mom agrees that I go with you, but I have to be back soon."

"Good." Takuya is about to leave the bakery when he realized something. "Uh Takato, what about Gigimon?"

Takato face palm himself for forgetting about the red reptile and he quickly pick up Gigimon that is covered with bread crumbs and peanut butter, from a now half-empty basket of Guilmon bread.

Both of them sweat drop again and runs off while Takato said, "You're obsessed, you know that." Takuya couldn't help chuckling at that compliment.

/

Both Takato and Takuya arrive at the Shinjuku playground and found not only Clockmon, Clock, and Marcus, but also 8 other humans and 7 Digimons.

As soon as both of them arrive, Clockmon immediately takes Takato's D-Power and does the upgrading while Clock explains why he needs the Tamers help.

"I guess that explains why Jeri and Calumon are not here." Takato said.

"Who's Jeri?" asked Takuya. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Takato turn bright pink at what Takuya said and looks at him with anger in his crimson eyes. "It's none of your business!"

"Anyway," Marcus walks up to the 2. "Jeri can't come with us because she doesn't have her real partner with her. At least, that's what Clock and the other Tamers said."

Takato looks at the ground when Marcus brought up that Jeri lost her partner Digimon, remembering what happens after that. Both Marcus and Takuya saw the look on Takato's face and decided to leave the topic when Takato's ready to tell them.

Clockmon walks up to Takato, returning back the crimson eyes Tamer his D-Tector, just as Clock opens up 2 portals with his Xros Loader. One by one, the Tamers enters 1 portal and just as Ryo, who is holding a sleeping Gigimon, and Monadramon is about to follow the rest, he looks at Takato, Takuya and Marcus.

"If you see a boy name Ken Ichijouji that is partnered with a Wormmon, please tell them that I'm waiting for them on the other side." With that, Ryo enters the portal with Monadramon, just as the portal closes.

All 3 of them are wondering who the boy Ryo talk is about, when Clock walks up to them and said, "He is 1 of the Digidestined that is from another world, but he is part of the younger generation."

"Younger generation?" asked all 3 of them in union.

"Yes," said Clockmon, "There are 2 groups of Digidestined that are from the world we're going to next. We're going to get the younger generation first, and then we go back in time and gat the seniors back when they are at their strongest."

All 3 of them nodded their heads in understanding and follows Clock and Clockmon through the portal that leads them to the next group they have to gather.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**That's a wrap! I just couldn't resist with what I made Gigimon do, I just LOVE In-Training Digimons _**

**Anyway, I guess you can tell where they're going too ended up at next. If you don't then they're going to the 02 gang first, then the 01 gang.**

**See ya!**


	4. The Gathering, Destined 1 & 2

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**I'll start with how did all of the Destined, Tamers, Warriors, and Data Squad first know the Old Clock Shop Man and when they got sent to the Xros Heart United place. But this fic will be based on the 5 Heroes, how they first met, and how did they get along during their fights.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 4: The Gathering, Destined 1 & 2**

When they exit the portal, Clock and Clockmon left to find the group of people that have interacted with Digimons before. Marcus, Takuya, and Takato's digivice suddenly gives off a beeping sound. They take it out and found a blue digivice signal moving in top speed, meaning whoever that has that digivice is in a hurry.

"Do you think the owner of this digivice is 1 of the remaining 2 Clock said we have to train with?" asked Takato.

"Only 1 way to find out." Marcus starts to run off towards the signal, followed by Takato and Takuya.

After running for a few minutes, they lost the blue digivice signal but not only that, they notice that only a yellow and purple digivice signal is visible on the screen.

"Hey, where's Takato?" asked Takuya.

Both Marcus and Takuya immediately turn around and start looking for the orange signal that indicates Takato's digivice. After walking for a few minutes, they not only found the orange signal but they can also hear Takato talking to someone.

When they went closer towards Takato, both of them are shocked to see that the goggle-headed Tamer is talking to a small blue creature with 2 hands, 2 legs and a tail, white fur on its belly and mouth, two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back of its head, possibly acting as ears, and its eyes are red in color.

"Is that a Digimon Takato is talking to?" asked Takuya, still in shock with Marcus nodding his head slowly. "I think so."

Both of them start to walk towards Takato and the blue Digimon when the Tamer takes out his D-Power and smiles before looking at both of them. "Hey guys."

The blue Digimon however, starts to panic a bit, scampering up Takato's shoulder and hides insides Takato's hood, where the Digimon is surprisingly invincible. The blue Digimon slowly pokes its head out and both Marcus and Takuya notice that its blue fur matches Takato's blue hood.

"Takato, are they the 2 you were telling me about?" asked the blue Digimon.

"Yeah DemiVeemon," said Takato, "you can come out of there now."

The Digimon name DemiVeemon slowly climbs out of the hood and sits on Takato's lap. Both Marcus and Takuya decided to sit on the bench with them.

"So DemiVeemon," said Marcus, "what are you doing here?"

"You guys remember the blue digivice signal we were chasing after?" Takato continues after he received a nod from both Takuya and Marcus. "Well that signal belongs to DemiVeemon's partner, a boy name Daisuke Motomiya."

"Daisuke overshlept again and we were supposed to meet up with 5 other Digidestined at the park today to talk about the Armageddemon incident that happensh 2 days ago." DemiVeemon said, moving towards Marcus' lap. "But Daisuke ran so fast that when he made a right turn to thish pathway, I ended up getting flown off of his head and landed in the bushesh over there." DemiVeemon pointed towards some bushes not too far away from where they are, after he had taken refuge on Takuya's head.

"I see, so that's why the signal was moving so fast." Takuya then looks at DemiVeemon. "Hey little guy, don't mess my goggles up ok?"

"I won't." DemiVeemon said with an innocent smile on his face. "I'm already used to not disturbing someone's gogglesh when I'm on that someone's head."

"Do you always speak with a slight lisp?" asked Marcus as he, Takato and Takuya are now about to find Daisuke, and hopefully the other Digidestined, together with Clock and Clockmon.

"Yesh I do."

/

Meanwhile, Daisuke along with Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Gatomon, Iori, Upamon, Miyako, Poromon, Ken and Minomon are sitting at the park, listening to what Clock and Clockmon told them about needing their help and why Daisuke have to follow him.

"We would really like to help," Daisuke starts to get back on his feet, "but I can't do anything unless I find DemiVeemon first."

"Don't worry he's right here with us."

The 6 humans and 5 Digimons look at the direction the voice came from to see Takato, Takuya and Marcus walking up to them with DemiVeemon still on Takuya's head.

"There you are, DemiVeemon!" Daisuke runs up to them and grabs DemiVeemon off of Takuya's head. "Where were you, little guy?"

"I fell off of your head when you run too fasht earlier!"

"Haha, sorry about that." Daisuke looks at the 3 and says, "So you guys must be Takato, Marcus and Takuya huh? Clock told me that you guys are going to be with me for some special training after we pick up Taichi and the other seniors in the past."

"Taichi? So that's the name of the last person we have to get." Marcus said but then he notice that Takato is in deep thought after hearing Taichi's name, same as Takuya since he first saw Daisuke.

"Uh, Daisuke?" Daisuke looks at Takuya, wondering what is he going too asked. "Have we met before? You seem familiar."

"I don't think so. Clock said you guys come from different worlds, but you do seem familiar Takuya."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered." Takato looks at the other 5 Destined. "Which one of you is Ken?"

"That would be me." Ken gets up and walks up to Takato. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah," Takato looks at Ken before saying, "There's a Tamer on the other side of the portal that is waiting for you. I don't know why though."

"What's his name?" asked Iori.

"His name is Ryo."

After he mentioned Ryo's name, DemiVeemon, Ken, Hikari, Takeru, Minomon, Patamon, and Gatomon have a surprised expression on their faces.

"Ryo? As in Ryo Akiyama?"

"Wait, you guys know him?" asked Takuya in shocked.

"Yeah we do." Takeru said. "But we all thought he was dead after his battle against Moon-Millenniumon 3 years ago." (AN: Remember, the event between Season 1 and Season 2 is 3 years apart with Diaboromon's Revenge happening the following year, and Our War Game with Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers happening a year after season 1.)

"Wait a second," Daisuke said, causing everyone to look at him. "I think I remember meeting him before." This causes everyone to gasp in shock and wonders when that happened.

"If I remember correctly, I met Ryo one day and DemiVeemon was excited to see him," Daisuke looks up at his partner that is now on his head. "And you mentioned that he was your first partner and I got a bit jealous." This causes the blue Digimon to lightly giggle.

Clock walks up to all of them and opens up the portals. "It's a good thing that all of you are getting along well, but we don't have much time to spare."

"Right, we almost forgot."

DemiVeemon jumps off of Daisuke's head and landed in Ken's arms, just as Ken and the others are about to enter the portal. Daisuke lightly sigh and heads to the other portal to get the seniors of the Destined at their strongest."

/ (Time rewind: August 2000)

It has been a year since the Digidestined defeat Apocalymon and 2 days since Diaboromon is defeated by Omnimon, Mimi has return from her vacation in Hawaii, Sora has forgiven Taichi, and Joe has finish taking his tests.

The Destined, minus Takeru since he's not living in Odaiba, and Hikari since she's playing with a kid name Daisuke that she just met, are talking about the Diaboromon event at the park.

"Wow, so that's what happen when I was taking my exam 2 days ago." Joe said with Koushiro, Yamato, and Taichi nodding their heads.

"Then that means the thing I saw flying above Hawaii was a missile!" said Mimi.

"I wish I have forgiven you sooner Taichi," Sora said, "then I would be of some help during the fight."

"It's alright Sora," Taichi said, trying to comfort Sora.

"But I'm a bit jealous of you guys." Everyone looks at Joe, confused. "I mean, you guys get to see your Digimons again after what happen last year."

"Actually," Koushiro said, "I'm a bit jealous of Taichi and Yamato since both of them gets to be side-by-side with their partners again."

"Don't worry guys," Yamato said to the other 4, "I'm sure you'll have your chance to be with them again."

"And you guys WILL have that chance now, if you agree to come with us."

All 6 of them immediately jump onto their feet when they heard another voice not too far away from them. Taichi immediate recognize the voice, the voice sounded deeper but the tone was unmistakable. "Daisuke?"

And it _was_ Daisuke, a significantly older version of Daisuke who was wearing a pair of goggles that looked eerily similar to Taichi's own. Standing next to Daisuke was Marcus, Takato, Takuya, and Clock. Clock walks up to the 6 Destined in front of him.

"Taichi Yagami, I presume?"

"Yes," Taichi said, still in shocked like the other 5.

"Do you all miss your Digimon?"

All 6 of them tensed at once. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Guys," Daisuke walks up to stand next to Clock, "you don't have to hide the fact about Digimon from Clock here."

After telling the 6 what's going on, they are surprised about the existence of other worlds. Finally, Taichi spoke.

"The Digiworld opens again?"

"Yeah, and you guys get to see your partners again," Daisuke said, smiling.

All 6 of them smiled. "In two years, huh?"

"Or sooner, if you all agree to help Clock in a battle that is happening in his world soon." Marcus said to the 6.

After a moment of silence, the 6 Destined nodded their heads agreeing. Clock opens 2 portals with his Xros Loader, confusing Marcus, Takuya, Takato, and Daisuke.

"Why do you have to open 2 portals since we've gathered everyone you needed to help you?" asked Takato.

"Both of these portals will lead to the world I came from, but 1 will lead to where everyone else is at while the other will lead to where the starting point of the special training."

Taichi watch as the other 5 headed to the other portal than the one he has to take before following Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Clock.

/ (At DigiQuartz,)

The portal opens up and the goggle-heads and Marcus just look around their surroundings. Clock managed to get their attention and starts to explain what's going on.

"In this world, there is a Digimon name Quartzmon that creates this place we're in called DigiQuartz which is basically a digital version of the Human World. Here, Digimons can be easily wondering around the place and causes chaos in the Human World."

"But there are people that are stopping the chaos, right?" asked Takuya with Clock nodded his head.

"The people that are involved are called Hunters."

"Hunters?" asked Taichi. "As in, they hunt down the Digimons?"

"That's correct," said Clock, "but the Hunters need to have a partner Digimon in order to hunt the rampaging Digimons."

"What happen to the Digimons they hunt?" asked Takato.

"The Hunters gets to keep the Digimons they hunt to make their team stronger so they can easily stop a stronger rampaging Digimon. But don't worry; the Digimons can be healed once they are inside the Xros Loader." Takato sigh in relief after hearing that.

"So it's basically a win-win situation."

Clockmon suddenly appears and surrounds Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, and Marcus in orbs and the orbs starts to take the 4 of them in 4 different directions.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Those orbs will take you to where your partners are located." Clockmon said to the 4 of them when the orbs start to move.

"But what about Takuya?" asked Daisuke in wonder.

"And why do we have to be separated anyway?" Takuya asked Clock who replied, "You 5 are still complete strangers to each other, so you don't know each other's style of fighting Digimons. We even block your digivice signal from each other so you couldn't find each other easily."

"WHAT?"

"Then how can we find each other?" asked Taichi.

"Follow the digivice signal to where everyone else with the same signal as your own and you will meet up with each other sooner or later." After Clockmon said that, the 4 orbs are now far away from view. Clockmon gives Takuya a small box; the same one Clock said contains the Spirits of Flame, Earth and Wood, just when Clock and Clockmon suddenly disappears, leaving Takuya all alone in the middle of a forest somewhere in DigiQuartz.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Wow is this chapter long. I didn't expect to even finish this chapter by today, but I did.**

**Anyway, the gathering is over and the next chapter we'll see on what happens to the 5 heroes and how are they going to meet up with each other again.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	5. Follow The Signal

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**Now that the gatherings are over, it's supposed to be the beginning of the training session but now they have to try and find one another before they can even begin! The only clue they have to find each other is to follow the same digivice signal as their own.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 5: Follow The Signal**

One of the orbs that contain Marcus lands at a clearing and dissolves into thin air. Standing back on his feet, Marcus takes out his Digivice Burst and discovers that he can only find the yellow digivice signal like his own, but not the rest.

*Sigh* "Guess that means I have to follow the signal to the other DATS members to hopefully meet up with the other 4 again."

Marcus starts walking towards the signal when he heard something from the other side of the bush nearby him. He slowly pokes his head and saw an Agumon that seems to be lost. Marcus thinks this is his Agumon, but when he takes a closer look he notice it doesn't have the red bands around its claws, which is something his partner always have.

The Agumon turns around and saw Marcus staring at him. Agumon blinks before saying nervously,

"Uh…Hi?"

/

Meanwhile at another part of the forest, Taichi is walking towards the 5 red digivice signals like his own with an Agumon by his side. But this Agumon have red bands around its claws compare to the one Marcus found.

"I sure hope we meet up with Boss first before we run into trouble," said the Agumon and Taichi just sigh.

"I bet that Clockmon must have mix up the location both Marcus and I are supposed to be at," Taichi now looks at Marcus' Agumon, "I mean, both he and I have an Agumon for a partner after all."

Agumon nodded his head in agreement before there was a loud beeping noise from Taichi's digivice. They both immediately look at the screen of the little gadget and saw not only the 6 red signals are visible, but now 6 blue digivice signals are shown, with 1 of them located just behind them.

"TAICHI!"

Both Taichi and Agumon turns around and saw Daisuke riding on a blue four-legged Digimon in black armor and a horn in the shape of a lightning bolt. The Digimon stops right in front of them and Daisuke slowly gets off the Digimon's back.

"Am I glad I found you," Daisuke then looks at the screen of his D3 and smiles. "Guess we can locate other digivice signal once we found one another."

"See," said the Digimon with Daisuke, "I told ya we don't have to worry too much."

"So," Taichi walks up to the Digimon with Agumon by his side, "this is your partner Digimon?"

"Yep," Daisuke said while rubbing the Digimon's side with his free hand, "this is Raidramon, one of my partner's evolution forms."

"One of them?" asked Agumon. "You mean there are other forms your partner can turn into?"

Raidramon just grin in amusement at Agumon. "That's right."

/

Somewhere else in the forest, Takato and his partner Guilmon are walking towards where the other orange digivice signals like his own are.

"Uh, Takato?" Takato looks at his partner. "Why can't we just turn into Gallantmon so we can get there faster?"

"It's because," Takato turns his gaze back to his D-Power, "if we turn into Gallantmon, I'm not sure how will the other 4 out here in the woods would react to the fact that humans can merge with a Digimon to become one."

Guilmon nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly the red dino starts to tense up a bit and looks at a nearby bush at his left.

Takato saw the action of his partner and stops walking. "Guilmon, what's wrong boy?"

"I…I smell a Digimon, but it also has a human scent on it."

Takato was confused at what the red dino was talking about. I mean, how can there be a Digimon with a human scent at all? It doesn't make sense.

Suddenly the bush Guilmon was staring at starts to rustle, causing both Tamer and Digimon to slightly jump back in shock. Takato takes out his D-Power and suddenly notice on the screen that it's now showing orange and purple digivice signals.

He let out a big sigh in relief when he saw that the one walking out of the bush is Takuya, who is holding his second model D-Tector with his right hand. Takuya looks away from his D-Tector and smiles when he saw Takato and Guilmon, but the red dino seems to be focused on him for some reason and starts to smell him.

Feeling a bit embarrass about his partners action, Takato walks up to Guilmon and pulls him away from Takuya. "Guilmon, what are you doing sniffing Takuya for?"

"The scent from earlier is coming from him," said Guilmon, looking at Takato, "he smell like a Digimon."

/

Back with the 2 Destined, Raidramon is running towards the signal while carrying Taichi, Daisuke and Agumon on his back.

"So let me get this straight," said Daisuke. "You're telling me that this Agumon is actually Marcus'?"

"Yeah," replied Taichi. "Clockmon must have got mine and Marcus' partners mixed up, that's why we ended up with the other instead of our own."

"I sure hope we find Boss first before the training Clock has planned for all of us begins." Agumon said before Raidramon asked, "Why do you call Marcus Boss?"

"It's because I am like his follower since the time we fought in a hand-to-hand combat with each other."

That causes Raidramon to stop running and he, Daisuke and Taichi just stare at Agumon in disbelief before they said at the same time, "MARCUS ACTUALLY FOUGHT AGAINST YOU WITH HIS BARE HANDS!?"

"Yep," Agumon grinned at them before all 4 of them heard a rustling sound coming from above them. They look up and Agumon suddenly got off of Raidramon's back, just when a quick blur jumps down from a tree and punches Raidramon's head before it landed next to Agumon.

"Raidramon," said Daisuke, worried about his partner, "you ok buddy?"

Agumon just look at the one that punch Raidramon and smiles when he noticed the orange digital particles around the person's fist. "Nice punch, Boss."

Marcus smirked at the orange dino and let out a small laugh. "Thanks."

"TAICHI!"

From out of nowhere, an orange blur knocks Taichi off of Raidramon, and it turns out to be an Agumon, Taichi's Agumon to be exact.

"Hey pal," Taichi said while rubbing his partner's head, "how have you been?"

Daisuke and Raidramon couldn't help but smile at both Taichi and Marcus for being together with the right Agumon this time. Taichi starts to get back on his feet and just notice the digital particles around Marcus' fist.

"Uh Marcus, what's that around your hand?"

Taichi's Agumon, Daisuke and Raidramon now focus on Marcus as the ultimate fighter starts to tell them about his and the other DATS' way of digivolution.

/

Back with Takuya, Takato and Guilmon, the Tamer is having a hard time understanding on how Takuya could smell like a Digimon since he's a human.

"Are you sure your nose is working right, Guilmon?"

The red dino nodded his head. "I'm positive, he smells like a Digimon."

While the 2 are busy talking, Takuya felt a bit uncomfortable since his identity as a half Digimon is slowly revealing. The truth is Takuya's scared on how ANYONE other than the other Warriors would react to the fact that he can turn into a Digimon.

But that fear slowly fades when a particular sentence from Takato caught his attention.

"So are you trying to tell me that he might have merged with his partner and turn into a Digimon just like we did?"

"You can turn into a Digimon!?"

Takato immediately covers his mouth with both of his hands when he realized that Takuya now knows his and the other Tamers secret. He immediately covers his head with his hood while trying to come up with an excused to cover up with what he just said.

"Did-did I say turn into a Digimon? I-I meant to say"

"You don't have to hide the fact," Takuya said while taking the hood off of Takato's head, "I actually can turn into a Digimon myself."

Now that cause both Takato and Guilmon to stare at him with wide open eyes.

/

At a house where everyone else is located, Clock is watching the 5 Heroes slowly getting back together.

"I think it's time for their training to begin." Clock takes out his Xros Loader and starts to send a message to the 5 of them via their digivice.

_To the 5 Legendary Heroes,_

_I really appreciate that you all agree to help me to save my world, but Quartzmon is not one any of you should take lightly. I discovered there's a weapon that can defeat this threat, but in order for it to work must require the strength of 6 Heroes with this world already having 1. That is why I need the 5 of you to be the closest to one another since it'll make it easier for you to defeat Quartzmon during the final battle. I am also testing out the Hunters to see which one of them is going to hunt Quartzmon once and for all._

_For this training you all have to do, you have to reach the location of the rest of us before sunrise tomorrow. It may sound simple, but there are rampaging Digimons nearby our location. I suggest that all of you make your Digimons digivolve into their highest forms, that also includes both of you, Takuya and Takato._

/

As soon as Taichi, Daisuke and Marcus finish reading the message, the 3 of them have the same question in their minds.

'What does Clock meant about Takato and Takuya anyway?'

"Well," Raidramon said, knocking the 3 humans back into reality, "we'd better get moving if we want to get back to the others before sunrise tomorrow."

"Yeah," Daisuke hops onto Raidramon's back as Taichi hops onto WarGreymon's back as soon as he digivolved.

"Hey Marcus," said Taichi, "Aren't you going to make your Agumon digivolve?"

"I'm about to do just that." Marcus is now surrounded by his DNA charge. Both Taichi and Daisuke managed to get a brief explanation about the DNA charge and that it can only be activated in a different way per person, and Marcus has to punch a Digimon other than his partner just to do that. They even also managed to discover that the 2 Agumons digivolve into 2 different types of Greymon.

**DNA Charge, Overdrive**

**Agumon, Double ****Warp-Digivolve too**

**ShineGreymon**

"Alright then," Marcus hops onto ShineGreymon's shoulder, "let's go!"

Both WarGreymon and ShineGreymon start to fly towards the other red, blue and yellow digivice signals with Raidramon running at the same direction below.

/

When Takato and Takuya finish reading the message, they both just stare at each other, still uncomfortable about the other knowing they can turn into a Digimon. Finally Takato break the silence by letting out a loud sigh.

"Well I guess we'd better get this over with."

Takuya nodded his head agreeing. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"How can you turn into a Digimon since you don't have a 1 with you?" asked Takato and Guilmon.

Takuya gives both of them a smile before streams of data surrounds his right hand.

**Execute Now, Fusion Evolution!**

**Aldamon**

Both Tamer and Digimon jumped back in shock by the transformation that just happens right in front of their own eyes. Takato managed to gain back his senses and grins at Aldamon.

"So that's why you don't have a Digimon with you, you ARE the Digimon!"

"You got that right!" Aldamon grin at Takato. "Now that I've shown you my highest form, I think it's only fair that I see Guilmon's."

"Alright Takuya," Takato said with a hint of laughter before looking at his partner. "Ready boy?"

"Ready when you are, Takato."

**Biomerge Activate!**

**Guilmon, Biomerge too**

**Gallantmon**

Aldamon just look at the new Digimon at where Takato and Guilmon was standing a few moments ago with amusement. "Wow, so this is Guilmon's strongest form huh?"

"That's right," Galalntmon said in his dual voice, which is a mix of Takato and Guilmon's. "This is how the Tamers make their partners reach this stage of evolution."

"Well we better get to the others by sunrise like what Clock said." Aldamon starts to spread his wings; a wide grin on his face is shown as soon as he flew off. "Race ya!"

"Hey no fair," Takato said from inside his orange data-sphere as Gallantmon starts to chase after Aldamon, "you got a head start!"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Sorry I didn't do any battle scene in this chapter but don't worry, the training session WILL begin in the next chapter.**

**Now Takato and Takuya starts to feel a bit easy since someone other than a teammate knows they can turn into a Digimon, whether by merging with one or not. However, both of them are still not sure if it'll run smoothly with the other 3, especially since without them knowing Marcus has a bad history with humans that can turn into Digimons.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	6. Training At The River

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**Now that the Heroes have found at least 1 other Hero, it's now time for their training to begin! But can Takato and Takuya remain in their Digimon forms without having to devolve in front of Taichi, Daisuke, Marcus and their Digimons?  
**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 6: Training At The River**

Taichi, Daisuke and Marcus are getting along very well with each other while they are on their way towards their destination. When they arrive outside of the forest, they found that what's blocking their way is a really big and wide river.

"Uh guys," Daisuke said nervously, "I'm not sure if Raidramon can jump that far for us to get to the others."

"Speaking of others, we haven't found any sign of Takato and Takuya the whole time we were here." Taichi said while looking at his digivice. "If they're nearby, we would have got a signal by now."

"Maybe they are having hard time thinking whether they should make their Digimons into their highest forms?" said Marcus.

"Possible." Taichi and WarGreymon start to see if they can find anything to help Raidramon across the river when both of them suddenly got hit by a strong blast of water, coming from inside the river. Both partner and Digimon got sent crashing right where Raidramon was located if the Digimon of friendship haven't dodged earlier.

"Taichi!" Daisuke got off of Raidramon and helps Taichi up. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah."

"How did that happen?" asked Marcus when another blast knocks him and ShineGreymon to the ground, right next to where Taichi and WarGreymon crashed earlier.

"Marcus!"

"I'm alright," Marcus tries to get back up, "What launch that blast of water anyway?"

Suddenly, a group of Seadramons and MegaSeadramons shot out of the river, facing the 3 humans and their partners.

"Now that's a lot of Seadramons!" Daisuke said with Marcus getting back on his feet and starts to run towards the closest Seadramon to them, and punch it right at the face!

"Ok, that's gonna take some getting used to," said WarGreymon with Taichi, Raidramon, and Daisuke nodding their heads agreeing.

"Now ShineGreymon!"

"Got it, Boss!"

**Glorious Burst**

The attack managed to destroy the Seadramon Marcus just punched as well as some other Seadramons near it, making all of them realize that they don't really have to use their full strength to defeat all of the fake Digimons created by Quartzmon.

"Hey guys," Taichi said, causing both Daisuke and Marcus to look at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah," Marcus said with a smirk on his and ShineGreymon's face.

"Alright guys," Daisuke said while jumping back onto Raidramon's back. "Go crazy!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

/

Meanwhile not too far away from the river, both Gallantmon and Aldamon are flying right towards the orange and purple digivice signals when they suddenly heard an explosion.

"Where did that came from?" asked Aldamon when the D-Tector he's holding starts to let out a beeping noise. Both Digimons look at the screen of the device and saw faint red, blue, and yellow signals, with 1 of each color not too far away from where they're located.

"Those must be Taichi, Daisuke, and Marcus' digivice signals." Gallantmon let out a slight gasp and look at where the explosion came from, "But that means they might be in trouble!"

"Well what are we waiting for," Aldamon starts o fly faster, following behind by Gallantmon, "LE'S GO!"

/

Back near the river,

**Terror Force**

**Thunder Blast**

**Glorious Burst**

The attacks managed to destroy quite a number of Seadramons and MegaSeadramons, but it hardly made any progress!

"Aw, nuts!" cursed Daisuke.

"Every time we defeat 1 of them, about 10 more showed up!" said/complained Taichi.

Marcus is looking around frantically after he destroys 1 Seadramon with his DNA Charge. "Where is Takato and Takuya!? We need them!"

Suddenly, about 30 Seadramons and MegaSeadramons shot out of the river near the 3 humans and Digimons, ready to strike at them when suddenly,

**Lightning Joust**

**Atomic Inferno**

The attacks destroy the fake Digimons and all 6 of them looks at where the attack came from. Taichi, Daisuke and their partners are wondering who the 2 Digimons they saw are, but both Marcus and ShineGreymon are surprised to see a very familiar knight Digimon that both of them couldn't help saying,

"Gallantmon is here too?"

"You two know that knight Digimon!?" asked/shouted the other 4 with Marcus replying,

"It's a pretty long story," Suddenly, a MegaSeadramon is about to attack them, but was stop by Gallantmon. The Knight of the Hazard turns and looks at the 3 humans and their partners. "We'll have time for stories later right now we need to get to the other side safely."

Gallantmon looks up at Aldamon. "Hey Aldamon, let's try a combination attack." Aldamon nodded his head in agreement.

**Solar Wind Destroyer**

**Shield of the Just**

There was a huge explosion and everyone saw a lot of Seadramons and MegaSeadramons were destroyed from the attack, leaving Taichi, Daisuke, Marcus and their partners in complete shock and amazed by the power of the combination attack.

"Wow, that's…just…wow!" said Taichi, still in shock with the other 5 feeling the same way. They broke off of their gaze when Aldamon calls out to them.

"Let's move while we still have a chance!"

"But," Raidramon said, looking at the river. "How am I going to cross since there are no rocks I can jump on to get to the other side?"

As soon as the Digimon of Friendship finished asking, ShineGreymon grabs both Raidramon and Daisuke in his arms while Marcus is standing on the Mega's shoulder as all of them starts to fly to the other side of the very wide river.

'Wow,' Marcus thought with a slight hint of amusement, 'I never thought so much has happen in just 1 fight. But, why does my Digivice Burst shows Takato and Takuya's signal coming from Gallantmon and, Aldamon was it?' He looks at Taichi and Daisuke, and saw that both of them are probably thinking the same thing.

All of a sudden, 4 water pillars start knocking the 4 flying Digimons, along with whoever is on the Digimons, into the water.

"Ah great," started Daisuke as soon as all of them surfaces from the water, "what now?"

As soon as he finish, 4 MetalSeadramons starts shooting up from where the 4 water pillars were, looking down at the 3 humans and 5 Digimons.

"4 Megas!?" exclaimed Aldamon.

"It's already bad enough fighting against 1 MetalSeadramon," stated Taichi as he gets closer to WarGreymon, "but 4 of them!?"

"Well," sigh Gallantmon, "guess our little training is not over yet."

"You thinking what I'm thinking Boss?" ShineGreymon asked Marcus who grinned and starts climbing onto his partners shoulder before jumping towards 1 MetalSeadramon.

"IT'S FIGHTING TIME!"

/

What they don't know is that their training is right now being observed by Clock and Clockmon, as well as all of the other humans and Digimons from the 5 different groups.

"Wow," started Henry with Terriermon around his neck, "does Marcus ever get tired from punching Digimons Thomas?"

"Not even close," said Thomas as he watched Marcus punch a MetalSeadramon and make ShineGreymon turn into Burst Mode before all of the 5 Digimons join the fight.

/

So far, all of them managed to destroy 1 of the fake MetalSeadramons, but they didn't manage to leave a scratch on the other 3.

"Man is this tough," WarGreymon sigh as he and the other Digimons are breathing heavy to catch their breath.

"I agree," said Gallantmon, "Despite these MetalSeadramons are fakes, they are still as strong as the real ones."

"Now we know why Clock says that this enemy is someone we shouldn't take lightly," said Raidramon after he landed on a boulder that was in the river. The boulder just got there from an attack caused by 1 of the fake MetalSeadramons earlier and both armor Digimon of Friendship and Digidestined of Miracles used that as their landing place to not give a burden to the others, mostly ShineGreymon, for having to carry them during the training.

"I think it's best to think of a plan, but what can we do?" asked Taichi when the remaining MetalSeadramons starts attacking at the same time. Raidramon managed to jump as high as he can to catch up to the 4 flying Digimons as they dodged the attack. But the attack managed to cause something to flicker inside of Aldamon's mind, a plan that he completely forgotten works like a charm when he and the other Warriors were stuck in a jam.

'Of course, why didn't I think of that before?' "Hey guys, I have a plan!"

The 5 Digimons starts to form a circle around the 3 MetalSeadramons as soon as Aldamon finish telling them what they have to do.

"Ready guys?" asked Aldamon with the other 4 nodding their heads in agreement.

**Terror Force**

**Lightning Blade**

**Shield of the Just**

**Solar Wind Destroyer**

**Final Shining Burst**

The 5 attacks hits the MetalSeadramons right at the mark thus destroying them, but not before the fakes launch their attacks RIGHT AT TAICHI, DAISUKE, AND MARCUS' DIRECTION! Both types of Greymons managed to dodge on time, but Raidramon isn't having much luck like them.

"Raidramon, JUMP!" Daisuke screamed towards his partner, but then the armor Digimon of Friendship starts to collapse on his 4 knees and turn back into Veemon!

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE including those with Clock and Clockmon, gasped in horror as Daisuke tries to wake his unconscious and exhausted partner up while the MetalSeadramon attack is heading right towards them! WarGreymon and Taichi immediately flew to grab both of them, but they are not fast enough to get away!

"TAICHI!"

"DAISUKE!"

Everyone else have to watch in horror as the attack made contact, causing smoke to billowed out, ballooning out to fly into everyone's view and distract them.

Marcus coughed and looked around, his hand on his brow. "Taichi? Daisuke? Guys, answer me!"

Nothing, there was no reply. His heart pounding, Marcus asked ShineGreymon to move further into the smoke, watching for the silhouette of the other heroes. The smoke started clearing; they coughed and peered into the clearing smoke.

Then they saw something that causes their jaws to drop.

Both Gallantmon and Aldamon were clutching the 2 Destined and their partners in their arms and Marcus can tell they are in a lot of pain. The 2 Digimons groaned as they collapse right next to the humans and Digimons they save.

"Gallantmon, Aldamon, you guys alright?"

Not even close. The 3 humans and their Digimons (Veemon woke up when WarGreymon tried to save them) saw data leaving the 2 Digimons bodies, indicating they are about to devolve soon.

"Let's get them to a safer place just in case there's another rampage coming." Taichi said with the others agreeing. ShineGreymon pick the 2 beaten up bodies of the 2 Digimons up while WarGreymon grabs his partner along with Daisuke and Veemon. The 2 Greymons starts to head towards a forest on the other side of the river near the others location to try and help the 2 Digimons, unaware of Galllantmon unmerging back into Takato and Guilmon, and Aldamon turning back into Takuya right in ShineGreymon's hands.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Looks like the training leaves 2 Heroes worn out, but now that both Takato and Takuya have devolved how will the other 3, especially Marcus, react? You'll have to find out next time on The Heroes of the Digital World.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	7. Knowing Each Other, and Betrayal

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**It seems the training causes Takato and Takuya's secret to be revealed, so now we're going to find out how does Taichi, Daisuke, and Marcus (especially Marcus) reacts towards it.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 7: Knowing Each Other, and Betrayal**

**Takuya's POV**

I slowly open my eyes, only to see that is dark already. I'm still in a lot of pain from protecting Daisuke, Taichi and their partners with Gallantmon's help.

That's when it hit me. Did both Gallantmon and I devolve in front of the others!? I look around and saw Marcus leaning on a tree with his eyes close, a frown can be seen on his face; Daisuke is staring at the fire, his eyes are filled with worry; and Taichi is talking to, Takato!?

I start to move for a bit, only to regret it as a sharp pain starts to flow right at my back, causing me to groan a bit.

"Takuya, you ok?" I look up and saw Daisuke standing from where he was sitting, and by the looks of it he was about to walk right towards me. I give him a small smile and slowly get up, but quickly collapse again, only to be caught by Daisuke before I could hit the ground. "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking YOU for saving my life." Daisuke slowly brought me closer to the fire, where I now can see 2 Agumons, Veemon, and Guilmon talking to each other. Taichi and Takato both stop talking towards each other and they look at me while Daisuke help me to sit down.

"You feeling alright, Takuya?" asked Takato and I replied that I'm alright, but very sore. That's when I notice that I'm not wearing my yellow t-shirt, and my back is covered with bandages. "How…?"

"I did it." I look at Taichi and he said, "Don't worry, I've already done this before from my, well, past experience."

I nodded my head, but I couldn't help feeling like I've met Taichi from somewhere before, during the time back when I was still at my Digital World. I shook my head thinking it was nothing. Takato starts telling me that he already explains to the others about how he and I are able to turn into Digimons, making me feel a bit relief from not having to explain a lot to them. That's when we heard Marcus letting out a loud sigh, making the 4 of us look at him.

**Marcus' POV**

I was overhearing the whole conversation between Takato and Taichi, surprised that someone that has the ability to turn into Digimons used it to save the world. I decided to not get involved in any of their conversation, since I need to think about whether I should accept Takato and Takuya just as I did for Taichi and Daisuke, or don't because of my bad history with people that has used that ability to nearly destroy both the Digital and Human World.

I let out a loud sigh and open my eyes, only to see Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, and Takuya looking at me. "Something the matter, guys?" I asked them.

"You've been quiet and leaning on that tree since we discovered Takuya and Takato's way of Digivolution," said Taichi, who gets up and walks up to me.

"Sorry," I start to get up and walks pass Taichi towards the fire. That's when I notice Takuya heavily wrapped up with bandages around his waist to cover his back. I look at Takuya and Takato before sitting down, sighing again and said, "You know that you 2 are lucky I'm in your depth for helping us."

"Eh?"

"What do you mean, Marcus?" asked Takato. Taichi starts walking closer to the fire and sits down right in between Takato and I, waiting for my answer like the others, though the Digimons seem to be kinda busy talking to each other to notice our conversation.

"Alright, but this is kinda a long story."

So I start telling them about Kurata, who was destroying the Digimons to use their data for evil purposes, and he even used the data to merge 3 humans with it to turn them into the Bio-Hybrids that help the mad scientist to destroy the Digital World.

It only takes a moment for all 4 of them to get everything put together, and Takato was the first to speak.

"Well then, it's a good thing Takuya and I didn't tell you guys who we were back at the river, or I'm sure Marcus will never let us help you guys."

"You got that right," Takuya said with a smirk on his face. "Even after I face against 2 Royal Knights and 1 Demon Lord with the other Warriors, I'm still not ready for someone other than the Warriors to know about that. But don't worry, both of us are nothing like those people you face."

I nodded my head in understanding, when I suddenly realized something Takuya said,"Royal Knights!? You meet up with them too!?" I blurt it out, causing everyone, even our Digimons, to look at me.

"Yeah," said Takuya, looking at me with a bit of worried look for some reason, "Those Royal Knights are Dynastmon and Crusademon."

"Hey, can you 2 tell us about the Royal Knights?" Both Takuya and I look at Takato as he asked that question. I'm not really that comfortable with telling them that Gallantmon is a member, especially since that Crimson Knight nearly destroyed my home back where I came from. I even can't tell them that Omnimon and Magnamon are members of that group ether since Taichi and Daisuke mentioned their partners being able to turn into those Dgimons back before we started training at the river.

**Flashback**

"Magnamon and Omnimon!?" I asked Taichi and Daisuke as I'm riding ShineGreymon's shoulder while Taichi's riding on Wargreymon and Daisuke's right below us on Raidramon.

"Yeah," Daisuke has a smirk on his face as he said that, "Magnamon was awesome! His power is probably as strong as that of a Mega level Digimon!"

"But too bad your partner can only turn into that Digimon twice, right?" asked Taichi with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Daisuke glare at Taichi and told him, "Sh-Shut up, will ya! It's not like Omnimon's that much different. Your WarGreymon and Yamato's MetalGarurumon can only turn into him twice, once is when you came from, and another from when I came from!"

Both ShineGreymon and I couldn't help laughing at the 2 arguing with each other.

**End Flashback**

After remembering that, I'm not really sure if I want to bring them up.

"Sure, we'll tell ya."

I couldn't believe my ears! Takuya is going to tell them about the Royal Knights when I can't!? Takuya looks at me and give me a quick wink before facing the others.

"The Royal Knights are a group of 13 Digimons, each fighting for their own pride and justice, but only 8 are known." Takuya said, causing me and my Agumon to softly sigh a bit, probably knowing that I don't want to mention that 9 Royal Knights are known. "Back when the other Warriors and I were fighting Dynastmon and Crusademon, I can tell they were corrupted by Lucemon and become that Demon Lord's slaves."

"So," started Daisuke, "who are the other 6 Royal Knights?"

"And how did you know about them anyway?" asked Taichi.

"I found a book containing information on the Royal Knights fighting against the 7 Demon Lords, which represent the 7 deadly sins, back when us Warriors have to find a key for something inside a gigantic library," said Takuya, causing the rest of us to wonder how he understood Digimon language.

"I'm not sure," started Takuya, scratching at the back of his head, "Since I can turn into a Digimon, I probably gained some Digimon knowledge I guess."

We all nodded our heads in understanding, just before Veemon asked, "So, who are the members other than Dynastmon and Crusademon?"

"If I remember correctly there's Craniamon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, UlforceVeedramon," At that point both my Agumon and I started to get nervous because there's only Omnimon and Magnamon left not on the list. "Examon, and Alphamon."

I don't know whether to feel relief that Takuya didn't mentioned Omnimon and Magnamon, or confused that he mentioned 2 Digimons that neither my Agumon nor me knows.

"Hey Marcus," Daisuke called me, snapping me back into reality, "have you met those guys before?"

"Well, all of them except Examon and Alphamon," I replied, causing everyone to look at Takuya again as he explain that Examon is the only Royal Knight that looks fully like a dragon, and that Alphamon is a Legendary Royal Knight that is said to be a myth.

As Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, and their partners are talking to each other; both my Agumon and I pull Takuya away to talk to him privately.

**Takuya's POV**

Marcus and his Agumon drag me to a corner, but carefully so that he doesn't make my injuries worse, and asked, "Hey Takuya, did you lie a bit about the information on the Royal Knights?"

I know Marcus caught me right there. Oh well, since he have met with the Royal Knights before might as well tell him. "Yeah, there are really 11 Knights already known, not 8."

"Let me guess," said Marcus' Agumon, "those other 3 are Omnimon, Magnamon, and Gallantmon? And you can't tell them because it's 1 of each of the other 3 partners form?"

That's when Marcus punches his partners head, saying that it's supposed to be a secret. "It's alright Marcus."

I told both of them that the information on the Royal Knights even mentioned the Digimon, or Digimons, that turn into each member of the group.

"So that's how you know that Omnimon is a combination of a WarGreymon and a MetalGarurumon, and Magnamon was originally a Veemon." I nodded my head to proof that their right.

**Takato's POV**

I noticed that Marcus and his partner were dragging Takuya aside for something, but I decided to let it slide because the 3 of them return just as we got a message from Clock.

The message says,

_To the 5 Legendary Heroes,_

_Your training is only focused at the river. It should be a clear path to get to the rest of us from where all of you are located now. But to be on the safe side, all of you must stay close and be on your guard. Quartzmon will always find a way to make your training a failure._

That's when we know it's time for us to get going, and also Takuya and I finally get to see how the others make their Digimons digivolved.

**Agumon, Warp-Digivolve too**

**WarGreymon**

**Digi Armor Energize!**

**Veemon, Armor Digivolve too**

**Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship**

**DNA Charge, Overdrive**

**Agumon, Double Warp-Digivolve too**

**ShineGreymon**

"So that's how you guys do it!" I said with awe. Taichi, Daisuke, and Marcus got on their partners when ShineGreymon suddenly asked, "Are both of you good enough to Digivolve? I mean, aren't you guys still not fully recovered yet?"

"Don't worry ShineGreymon," Takuya said, taking out his D-Tector while I take out my D-Power, "we'll be fine."

**Execute Now, Fusion Evolution!**

**Aldamon**

**Biomerge Activate!**

**Guilmon, Biomerge too**

**Gallantmon**

"Let's go guys!" And with that, the 5 of us are off.

**Normal POV**

The 5 Digimons are following the Digivice signal when they suddenly heard a beeping noise from Aldamon's D-Tector, which the screen shows the symbol of Ice, followed by what seems like a conversation between the others.

"Why would you say that Daisuke's not worth being out there?" asked Zoe with Takeru replying, "He's a big goof that only got lucky during the time he's in the Digital World."

"Now that rude!" said Keenan.

"I don't care. He thinks he knows everything, but really, he knows nothing about the Digital World at all. He freaked out when he saw those Numemon and when he saw Angemon." Takeru laughed.

"It's not my fault that I'm impressive." Patamon's voice rang out playfully, laughing along with his partner, followed by Miyako.

"Miyako, stop laughing!" shouted Sora, Mimi, and Hikari at the same time.

"Sorry," Miyako giggled, "I couldn't help it, Takeru's right after all. I mean, with all of Daisuke's achievements he's ever done it can actually be done by any of us if he wasn't always in the way."

"You're right," said Takeru, and what came next really pull the strings of Taichi, Takato, Marcus, their partners, and Aldamon, ESPECIALLY Taichi and WarGreymon, "He's only not worth being a Legendary Hero and Leader, but he's also not worth even being a Digidestined at all!"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

That really got everyone on the other line of the D-Tector's attention, making them only realize that Tommy contact Takuya to asked how everything was when the conversation started.

"Not worth being a Digidestined? Now that's just too much!" boomed Marcus.

"How could you say that? Everyone that's a Digidestined, IS always worth something!" roared Aldamon.

"Even someone that's a big dreamer like me has a meaning to be chosen!" yelled Takato from inside his orange data-sphere.

"Takeru Takaishi!" yelled Taichi through the D-Tector, "You're supposed to be the Destined of Hope, the one that GIVES Hope to others, NOT CRUSHING IT!"

"GUYS PLEASE!" Taichi, WarGreymon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Marcus, and ShineGreymon look below them at Raidramon and Daisuke, with the Destined of Miracles hiding his face from view. "It's alright, don't worry. I always knew that I am the useless one, and that everything I did to help the team is something anyone could do." Daisuke said, trying to not cry with the information of the truth.

The 4 flying Digimons decent to get closer to Daisuke, and Taichi quickly get off of WarGreymon to comfort the broken Destined. "Daisuke…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone else flinch at the sudden outburst that's filled with pain and sadness coming from someone that's usually staying positive. "Just…please…stay away…"

"But Daisuke," Marcus said, jumping off of ShineGreymon, "we want to help you."

"No…" breathed Daisuke, "Every time I have help or give help, it always ends with me being betrayed."

"Daisuke…" breathed Taichi, Takato, Aldamon, and Marcus, then Daisuke wipe away his tears and looks at Raidramon, who is looking at him with concern eyes. "Raidramon, let's get out of here, AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" And with that, the Digimon of Friendship starts running as fast as he can deeper into the forest, carrying his broken partner farther away from where everyone else is, ignoring the other Heroes calling out to them.

"Wait, Daisuke!" called Marcus.

"Don't go, Daisuke!" yelled Taichi.

"You can't leave, Daisuke!" yelled Takato.

Takuya is looking at the direction Raidramon headed from inside Aldamon, with tears starting to build up in his eyes as he yell with his heart out, "DAISUKE, COME BACK!"

Unaware of anyone, Quartzmon is watching the whole thing right at the point Daisuke felt betrayed. He let out a creepy and evil laugh as an idea suddenly appears in his mind. "Perfect."

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Oh boy with Daisuke crushed, how are things going too ended up for the others? And what is Quartzmon up too? You'll have to wait and see soon.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	8. Daisuke's Past Betrayal

**Hey everyone, I'm sure you must be wondering, how is my fan fiction Digimon Union a continuous from Hunters since in the anime all of the Digidestined come from different worlds, while in the fic, they are from the same world? Well, that's where this fan fiction comes in.**

**Daisuke's crushed after hearing Takeru say something really bad about him and headed deeper into the forest away from the others on Raidramon's back. Meanwhile, Quartzmon had an idea from what he saw and heard happen to Daisuke. This cannot be good.**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 8: Daisuke's Past Betrayal**

Taichi, WarGreymon, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Marcus, and ShineGreymon couldn't believe that Daisuke just left like that. Taichi immediately snatch the D-Tector, which is still connected to Tommy's D-Tector, away from Aldamon and screamed right through it, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TAKERU! THIS IS NOT THE SAME DESTINED OF HOPE I KNOWN BACK DURING THE TIME WE FIRST SAVE THE DIGITAL WIRLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD!"

There was a moment of silence before Takeru finally say, "Taichi…I didn't meant for this to happen."

"Oh, really?" said Marcus, who is as angry as Taichi and the other Heroes are right now, "Because by the sound of the conversation, YOU REALLY MEANT IT!"

That really shut Takeru up, when Clockmon suddenly said, "We got trouble! Quartzmon just created a Digimon that's not known at all!"

"WHAT!?"

"Where's the Digimon right now, Clockmon?" asked Ryo with Clockmon replying, "according to the signal, I say that Digimon is probably heading right towards Daisuke!"

"Clock," said Ken all of a sudden, "you have to let us out of here so we can all look for Daisuke!"

"I'm afraid I can't." Clock said before continuing, "The force field surrounding this place prevents Quartzmon's Digimon clones and the rampaging Digimons from entering this place. But until all of you got in, no one can get out." Thai causes everyone to gasp in shock.

"Is that why we have to be there as soon as possible?" asked Takato with Clockmon replying, "Yes, and the force field can only be weaken so that any of us can easily get in and out is when all of you are here during sunrise tomorrow!"

"So that explains why we have until that time to get there!" said Aldamon, speaking up for the other Heroes when they all got the pieces together.

"We've got to look for Daisuke and Raidramon before sunrise and before that mysterious Digimon finds them!" said ShineGreymon. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and WarGreymon roared angrily through the D-Tector before Taichi returns it to Aldamon, "We'll handle you later, Destined of 'Crushing Others' Hope."

"Come on," Aldamon said as he disconnects the connection between his and Tommy's D-Tector before looking at the direction Daisuke and Raidramon went, "we might be able to catch them if we move now." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement before the 4 Digimons started flying at the direction Aldamon was looking at, hoping to find the 2 before it's too late.

/

Daisuke is right now sitting near the river where he and the other 4 Heroes had their training earlier that day. He had let Raidramon turn back into Veemon to give the dragon a break for taking him that far so fast. The blue dragon in question is walking up to Daisuke, sitting down right next to him before asking, "You feeling better, Daishuke?"

"A little bit." Daisuke replied, wiping off a tear that fell down his cheek.

Veemon smile at his partner, glad that he's a bit alright now. That's when he suddenly remembered something. "Hey Daishuke," Daisuke looks at his partner, "what do you meant back with what you shaid earlier?"

Daisuke looks at Veemon, confused at what the dragon's trying to asked, "When I said what?"

"That it ends with betrayal every time you have or give help," replied Veemon, causing Daisuke to look down at the ground.

'Should I tell him?' thought Daisuke to himself.

"Well," Daisuke sigh, "it happens back before my family move to Odaiba, which if I remember correctly was during July 1999."

**Flashback, (Bold=Daisuke narrating)**

"**I had a friend name Mathew back at my old school. We've been friends for 2 years, when that day happens."**

"Hey Mathew, wait up!" little 8 years old Daisuke is running up to meet up with a boy around the same age as him, who is walking to the school field since they are now having PE. Mathew turns around and smiles at Daisuke before both of them walk to the field together.

"**We were playing a game of soccer during PE and both of us are on the same team."**

"Daisuke, pass the ball here!" Mathew called out to Daisuke, who kick the ball to Mathew. The ball was reaching Mathew when another player from their team, which is the school bully, knocks Mathew aside to catch the ball. Little Daisuke gasped at that and runs up to Mathew, helping him back to his feet.

"Thanks pal,"

"Any time,"

"**We played well, but our team lost. Despite that, we had a blast and plan on going to our favorite ice-cream shop after school."**

**End Flashback**

"But that doesn't shound bad." Veemon said, but Daisuke continue to look down at the ground.

"I'm just reaching the bad part, V."

**Flashback, (Bold=Daisuke narrating)**

"**We were walking home after we had our ice-cream, when the school bully walks up to us with his team."**

Little Daisuke and Mathew were struggling to get out of the school bully gang members that are holding them tightly.

"What gives? You're punishing us just because we lost a soccer match?" asked/shouted Daisuke.

"I'm the best at the school, and it's because of you 2 weaklings that we lost!" the bully said angrily at them.

"Hey! We were trying to help, and besides it's just a match between our class mates nothing serious." Mathew said.

"It is serious! Because of you 2 low lives that now my image as the best in our year is ruin!"

"Well it's your fault!" Little Daisuke said, "We would have won if you didn't have push Mathew to the ground when he's about to score the winning goal!"

"It should have been ME that's scoring the goal, NOT ANY OF YOU 2 LOSERS! Take them out boys, but deal with the brunette first."

"**I had to brace myself for the beating I'm going to get from the gang. I was completely defenseless as they hit me hard, and I couldn't even fight back. Mathew was watching it in horror when the school bully suddenly walks up to him."**

"Hey kid," Mathew looks at the bully as he asked, "you're nothing like that kid over there." He pointed at little Daisuke, who is near unconsciousness, before continuing, "We'll spare you from ending up like him on one condition, you join our gang and leave that kid for good."

"**I was begging him to say no, but Mathew joins the gang instead. He even had to kick me at the head in order for him to be spared from getting beaten. I couldn't believe that my best friend that I've known for 2 years betrayed me like that."**

**End Flashback**

"I found myself at the hospital when I woke up. The doctor said that I had a few broken parts that it'll take me a month before I could be released. After that, my parents decided it's time to start a new life as we move to Odaiba on the first of August, which I've known later, was the same day Taichi and the others first went to the Digital World."

Veemon was silent for a while, taking everything his partner just told him. "Wow, so that'sh what you meant,"

"Yeah," Daisuke sobbed, bring his knees closer and started crying again. Veemon moves closer to his partner and wipes the tears away with his hand.

"Say Daishuke," Daisuke looks at Veemon, "I'm your friend ok, so don't feel lonely because of what Mathew did to you. And besides, don't you still have Taichi, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, the 2 Agumons, and Guilmon at least?"

Daisuke thought over about what his dragon said. That's when he remembered something he said back when Takato just woke up after their training.

**Flashback**

"You alright, Takato?" asked Taichi, making Takato look at his hands.

"Oh great, we devolved back when we were unconscious didn't we?" asked Takato, receiving a nod from Taichi. Takato looks around and sees Takuya is still out.

"Takuya had it worse back when both of you save Daisuke and I back during the training," Daisuke said, looking at the sleeping Takuya.

"Well, it's probably because I share a Digimon body with Guilmon, while Takuya doesn't," replied Takato, noticing Marcus is leaning at a tree with a frown and his eyes are close.

"Don't mind him." Takato looks back at Taichi, "He's been like that when we saw both of you in Gallantmon and Aldamon's place."

"But you know something guys," both Taichi and Takato looks at Daisuke before he continues, "despite the fact we've only met for a while, I already can see the Courage inside of the 5 of us back during our training."

"I guess you're right." Taichi said, rubbing at the back of his neck, "I mean, I think we're the only ones that can keep up with one another since the others can't."

"I can't argue with that," said Takato, grinning.

"And also," continued Daisuke, "I can feel a bond of Friendship forming inside of the 5 of us. It's kinda small, but it's slowly growing."

Both Taichi and Takato look at Daisuke in wonder and asked how he can tell. Daisuke just grin and replied, "Well, maybe it's because I'm the second generation Destined of Courage and Friendship, as well as the Destined of Miracles."

**End Flashback**

Daisuke smiles widely, now knowing that he's right about the bond of Friendship that's forming inside of the 5 of them. He got back on his feet and looks at Veemon. "You're right pal let's get back to the other Heroes." Veemon smiles at him, glad that he got Daisuke back. They are about to leave when a sudden chill runs down their spine.

"I finally found you, Destined of Miracles."

Both Daisuke and Veemon turn their heads towards the source of the voice, only for a dark aura to suddenly trap Veemon and start to enter Daisuke.

/

Back with the other Heroes, both Taichi and Marcus are searching on the ground while the 4 Digimons are flying just above them to try and get a better view.

"Any luck down there guys?" asked Gallantmon with Marcus replying, "Nope, we can't find anything that can lead us to Daisuke."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The 2 humans and 4 Digimons immediately gasped as they recognize the scream.

"That's Daisuke!" said Aldamon in a mix of shock and worry.

"What are we waiting for," Taichi said as he and Marcus got back onto their partners, "let's hurry!"

The 4 Digimons flew as fast as they can right near the river where the Heroes had their training earlier that day. All 7 of them (Takato looks at a different direction than Gallantmon from inside his data-sphere) are looking around frantically when WarGreymon said, "He's over there!"

Immediately, all 4 Digimons headed right at where WarGreymon pointed at and found an unconscious Daisuke lying on his front at the ground. "Daisuke!" Taichi and Marcus jumped off of their partners and runs up to Daisuke when suddenly,

"GUYS, IT'S A TRAP!"

All of them looks at the direction of the voice and saw Veemon trapped in a cage that looks like it's made from a very strong evil dark force. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew the 4 Digimons and 2 humans away from Daisuke. They immediately got up and look at what looks like a giant dragon of some sort Digimon right behind Daisuke.

At that moment, Daisuke gets back on his feet but when he turns to look at the others, the 4 Heroes just look at Daisuke in shock.

Daisuke's eyes are now deep red in color instead of their usual brown and his skin is now looking darker than usual. A dark aura starts to surround Daisuke, changing his blue jacket with orange flames, brown cargo shorts, yellow gloves and orange shoes into a navy blue jacket with deep red flames, dark brown cargo shorts, gray gloves and black shoes.

"Oh no," breathed Takato as he realize that something he and the other Heroes feared the most came true. "We're too late to stop Quartzmon's plan from taking action."

"Alright," said Marcus, getting back on his feet. "Who are you and what have you done to Daisuke!?"

The mysterious Digimon starts to laugh evilly and says, "My name is Grimmon and as for Daisuke here, he's being consumed by the pain and sorrow that's been lock up inside of his heart since he was 8 years old before he first met any of you Digidestined scum."

Everyone that's trapped inside the protective force field is also watching what's going on with the Heroes. To say the least, everyone, including the Heroes, was shocked that Daisuke has been hiding his pain and sorrow from the past, even before he first met Hikari, who is the first friend Daisuke had since he moved to Odaiba.

"Daisuke!" said Taichi, getting up and starts running to Daisuke, who raise his right hand holding his D3. The D3 starts to glow and it changes from white with blue grip to black with navy blue grip in the same dark aura as the one surrounding Daisuke and Grimmon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Taichi stops running and he with the others look at Veemon, who is now being surrounded by the dark aura from the cage he was trapped in before the 4 Digimons and 2 humans are blinded by the glow when suddenly,

**X-Laser**

All of them managed to dodge just in time to see what looks like ExVeemon except that its skin is black in color and his chest now is a light silver color.

"What the-what's going on!?" asked ShineGreymon when Aldamon's D-Tector starts to let out a beeping noise. The Fusion Warrior of Flame takes it out and looks at the screen to see a picture of the ExVeemon with the stats of the Digimon on it.

**Digimon Analysis**

**Aldamon: ExVeemon**** is a Mythical Dragon Digimon who controls the blue thunder which pierces evil. The attacks it unleashes with its developed arm and leg strength are tremendous, and are powerful enough to destroy a mountain of rock without leaving a trace.**

"And it's a Virus type instead of the normal Vaccine type!" finished Aldamon, making everyone gasped in shock at the information.

"Guess some of Daisuke's pain and sorrow causes Veemon to dark digivolved," cringed Marcus as he remember when he made ShineGreymon turn into Ruin Mode; Taichi when he first awakens SkullGreymon; and Takato when the awakening of Megidramon.

Grimmon looks at Daisuke and ExVeemon (Virus) and says, "Daisuke, now is the time to let all of your pain and sorrow go away. DESTROY THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Daisuke snaps his fingers, signaling ExVeemon (Virus) to suddenly disappear and attacks behind the 4 Digimons, causing them pain.

"Daisuke, why are you doing this to us?" said WarGreymon with Gallantmon adding, "We're your friends, remember?"

"Friends are nothing to me," the 4 Heroes heard Daisuke breathed. Daisuke looks at them making them flinch as the eyes starts to glow, "because every time there's one it'll always end the same way, FULL OF BETRAYAL!"

**X-Laser**

The 4 Digimons immediately flies up, dodging the attack but unprepared for what's happening next.

**Power Cutter**

The attack hits the 2 type of Greymons, causing them and their partners to crash to the ground.

"You guys alright down there?" asked Takato when suddenly,

**Black Blast**

A ball of darkness hits the Crimson Knight dead on, causing him to crash not too far away from the 2 type of Greymons.

"Gallantmon!" screamed Aldamon, flying right at where the knight crashed.

"Never turns your back on your opponents, you know."

**X-Laser**

Aldamon didn't have time to react as the attack hits him hard on his back, causing him to crash near the other 3 Digimons.

"Worthless humans," said Grimmon, "you'll never stand a chance against Quartzmon if that's the best you've got."

"We're not done," said Taichi.

"We're just," WarGreymon said, pushing himself up, "getting warmed up!"

"Do you really think," Gallantmon is on his knees, catching his breath, "that's the best we've got?"

"We're just," Aldamon starting to get up, "going easy on you."

"But now is the time," ShineGreymon steadily getting back on his feet, "to show you what we're made of!"

"Let's do this ShineGreymon!" said Marcus, taking out his Digivice Burst.

**Charge! DNA…Burst Mode!**

**ShineGreymon Burst Mode**

Marcus jumps onto ShineGreymon BM's shoulder as Taichi gets on WarGreymon, the 4 Digimons glaring at Grimmon. All 6 of them give each other a nod before charging at Grimmon with the same thing on their minds, defeat Grimmon and saving Daisuke and Veemon before he's completely shrouded by his own pain and sorrow!

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**WAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT TO DAISUKE! I know Grimmon is basically a Champion Level Digimon, but in this fic he's about as strong as an Ultimate.**

**The Heroes are too late in preventing on what happens to Daisuke, but can they fix it by getting him back? You'll have to find out soon.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	9. Corrupted Miracles and Hazard's Fear

**The 4 remaining Heroes are frustrated with Takeru for what he's done to make Daisuke crushed and are trying to find him. Meanwhile, Daisuke managed to recover enough to tell Veemon about his first betrayal back when he was a little kid. That's when the mysterious Digimon Clockmon discovered Quartzmon created, a Digimon name Grimmon, found the 2 and the other Heroes are too late in preventing on what happens to Daisuke, but can they fix it by getting him back?**

"**..talking.."**

'**..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 9: Corrupted Miracles and Hazard's Fear**

All 4 Digimons managed to deal some damaged to Grimmon, but ExVeemon (Virus) keeps getting in the way for each of them to land a direct hit on Grimmon.

"Ah great," cursed Aldamon, "how are we going to destroy the cause of Daisuke and ExVeemon to ended up like this when the smaller dragon keeps getting in the way!?"

"If only we know what's wrong with Daisuke, and then we might be able to get him back so we can easily beat Grimmon with all 5 of us together," said Marcus, just as ShineGreymon BM he's riding on dodged a 'Blast Blast' attack from Grimmon.

"There's no way you'll be getting near the Destined of Miracles with the power you 4 poses to beat ExVeemon (Virus) and I." Grimmon let out an evil chuckle before the aura surrounding him, Daisuke, the black with navy blue grip D3, and ExVeemon (Virus) starts to get stronger, causing Daisuke to fell on 1 knee and breathe heavily.

Suddenly Taichi, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus gasp as a sudden jolt of pain hits them.

"You feel that?" asked Taichi, gripping at where his heart is with Takato, Aldamon and Marcus nodding in agreement, also gripping at where their hearts are.

"Right at the heart too," said Aldamon with Takato later saying, "I think Daisuke's right, we DO have a bond of Friendship that's growing inside of us 5."

"And I think it's now so strong that we can even feel Daisuke's pain," said Marcus.

"Well then, I guess that means Daisuke's the only one still able to regain back his senses." WarGreymon said with ShineGreymon continuing, "Then I guess it's fighting time, right Boss?"

"Right!"

**Terror Force**

**Shield of the Just**

**Solar Wind Destroyer**

**Final Shining Burst**

The attacks hit Grimmon and ExVeemon (Virus) right at the mark, causing smoke to surround the place.

"Did that did it?" wondered Gallantmon when they suddenly heard an evil laugh of Grimmon, surprising the 2 humans and 4 Digimons. The smoke starts to clear off a bit for them to see the aura surrounding Daisuke starts to become thicker before Grimmon sucks it out of Daisuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"DAISUKE!"

Grimmon sucks up the last of the dark aura, causing Daisuke to pass out from exhaustion before the aura enters ExVeemon (Virus) causing a black glow to surrounds the dragon. When the glow dies down, there at ExVeemon (Virus)'s place is a Magnamon. But this Magnamon's skin is black with his armor now the color of shadows.

"Oh great," said Takato, "now what?"

"I guess the Golden Armor Digimon has been corrupted…" Taichi said in disbelief.

Then, without a warning Magnamon disappears and reappears behind the 4 Digimons, kicking and punching them right at their backs with all of his might. The 4 Digimons with Tachi and Marcus still riding on their partners crashed to the ground and all 4 devolved back from exhaustion.

"Hahahahaha! Look at you, puny humans and their Digimons lying there doing nothing. Is this how strong the Heroes are supposed to be? Guess the Digimons any of you faced are weaker than I thought." Grimmon said before looking at Daisuke. "I had my fun with the Destined of Miracles, now's the time to finish him off!"

**Black-**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Suddenly, Marcus jumps up and punches Grimmon right at the Digimons face, knocking Grimmon down to the ground. Marcus lands on his feet and rushes up to Daisuke with Taichi, Takato and Takuya right behind him. Takuya picks the unconscious boy up and softly shakes Daisuke's body.

"Daisuke," whispered Takuya, "Daisuke wake up."

Daisuke stirred a bit before his eyes slowly opens to reveal their normal brown in color. He looks at Taichi, Takato, Takuya and Marcus, surprised that the 4 of them are there with worried looks in their eyes. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" said Taichi, "We're worried sick about you and all you could say is why we're here with our best friend, namely you?"

Daisuke just looks at Taichi in shock, noticing that Takato, Takuya and Marcus are agreeing with Taichi as they nodded their heads. "You guys mean it?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course we do," replied Marcus when the 2 Agumons and Guilmon push them away from an attack launched by both Grimmon and the corrupted Magnamon. Takato was the first one to recover from the sudden pushes, and looks at Grimmon's eyes that seem to be glowing.

Takato felt a sudden chill and he starts to tremble a bit from the cold and the familiar feeling of fear that he only felt once before. His vision starts to become a bit blurry and he could have sworn Grimmon starts to look a bit red with some armor on it, and the Digimon's face starts to change into more of a dragon. Takato gasped at what he sees Grimmon as, a Digimon that still haunts him since that day.

"Megidramon…"

A sudden explosion causes Takato to snap out of his daze and he sees WarGreymon fighting Magnamon and ShineGreymon just knocking Grimmon away from getting closer to them. Wondering when did the 2 Agumons digivolved, Takato looks behind him and sees Taichi and Marcus' digivices that seems to be slightly glowing and Takuya is still holding Daisuke in comfort.

"Takato," Marcus said, looking away from his partner and at the Tamer. "We need Gallantmon's help if we're going to get out of this mess!"

"But Guilmon,"

"Is going to be fine," said Taichi, "When our Digimons digivolved, they'll be full of energy like they've never been badly beaten earlier."

"But why isn't Takuya getting into the fight?" Takato asked with Takuya replying, "I'm staying out of the fight for a while. Daisuke needs at least 1 of us to be with him until we get his partner and best friend back."

"Getting a partner and best friend back?" breathed Takato. A sudden memory of nearly losing his partner and best friend causes Takato to slightly tremble again when another explosion coming from the battle snaps him out of it.

"Come on ShineGreymon," Takato heard Marcus said to his partner, "we're not going to give up until we get Magnamon back and defeat Grimmon!"

"Are you sure you can?" Daisuke said in a very soft whisper that only Takuya could hear him.

"Of course we can, we just need to believe that it's possible," Takuya said, causing Daisuke to look down to the ground saying very softly, "I don't know what to believe in anymore…"

But it is loud enough for Taichi, who is right now standing next to them, to hear. "Then start with believing in trusting us first." Taichi looks at Takato and says, "Takato, stop spacing out over there and help us try to weaken Magnamon and Grimmon."

"Okay…" Takato takes out his D-Power when Grimmon suddenly attacks near them, causing the 5 humans to nearly be pushed back from the force. Takato looks at Grimmon's eyes and heard a sudden roar that causes his eyes to widen in shock. He drops his D-Power and backs off in fear, trembling slightly.

Marcus is the first to notice this and looks at Takato in worry. "Takato, are you alright?" Marcus said, causing the other 3 to look at Takato.

But Takato didn't reply Marcus. He starts to tremble again before dropping to his knees and clutching his head in fear. Taichi and Marcus immediately run up to Takato and drops down to the same level as the Tamer, with Taichi trying to comfort him by holding the Tamer in an embrace.

Taichi suddenly gasped as he felt how scared Takato is, making the Destined of Courage remember back when SkullGreymon made a first appearance because of him and he was as scared as how Takato's feeling now.

"Scared…"

Marcus heard Taichi said in a whisper and looks at the Destined of Courage in wonder before Taichi continues while looking at Marcus, "Takato's scared, no terrified."

"But why is he terrified?" asked Takuya, who is looking at them from his position with Daisuke still in his arms.

Marcus looks at Takato and noted that the Tamer looks as scared as how the Ultimate Fighter was back when he couldn't stop ShineGreymon Ruin Mode from destroying the city and self destructing himself, knowing that it's Marcus' fault the Digimon ended up like that. Realizing that, Marcus said, "Takato is probably still terrified from back when Guilmon went through his OWN Dark Digivolution."

Grimmon let out an evil laugh, causing Taichi, Takuya, Marcus, and the 3 Digimons to look at him. "That is correct, and now that 2 of you are out of commission it's now time for the evil to reign supreme!"

The 3 humans glare at Grimmon as Takuya is holding Daisuke in comfort with Taichi doing the same to Takato and Marcus gets back on his feet in a battle ready stance.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Sorry it isn't as long as the others, but it's the best I could come up with. Anyway, I'm going to try and submit the next chapter today. Hopefully it'll make up for this chapter.**


	10. Courage and Friendship Powers Miracles

**The 4 remaining Heroes are fighting against both Grimmon and ExVeemon (Virus) when they felt a sudden pain at where their hearts are located, feeling Daisuke's pain from the dark energy. Grimmon sucks out that energy and causes ExVeemon (Virus) to turn into a shadow corrupted version of Magnamon. Daisuke regains back his senses but is not sure what to believe in anymore. While at the same time, Takato starts to be shrouded in fear from back when Megidramon first appeared, causing the Tamer to be terrified to even move. Can the other 3 help these 2 to break free and creates the true Miracles?**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 10: Courage and Friendship Powers Miracles**

With the other members of the 5 teams, the Tamers, Warriors and DATS had to watch as the Destined are scolding Takeru for what he caused, with Miyako backing away in guilt since she's involved in it a little, but Ken is too busy worrying about Daisuke, the first person to accept him after the Digimon Emperor event, to notice what's going on between everyone else.

Ken, together with Wormmon are watching as ShineGreymon turning back into his Burst Mode before rejoining WarGreymon back in the fight. Wormmon notice that Ken's at the edge and asked, "You're worried about Daisuke?"

Ken looks down at his partner and sigh, "Yeah, I can't believe Daisuke is going through all of this since he's usually the one staying on the bright side of things." Ken looks back at the fight as the 2 different Greymons managed to slightly weaken Grimmon, but are getting exhausted from trying to avoid and get hit hard by the corrupted Magnamon. "I just wish I could do something to help, but I can't even get out of here to do just that."

Wormmon looks at Ken before saying, "Well if you can't help Daisuke physically, then the only thing you could do is give him your support."

Ken looks at Wormmon, wondering what his partner meant when he remember back when they were at the strange world and how the others managed to get stronger just by wishing really hard to win the battle. He takes out his D3 and just stares at it before holding it with both of his hands and brought it closer to him.

'Daisuke, I might not know what happen to you at the past, but you still have that fiery Courage inside of you to move on. Weren't you the one that tell me to forget about my past and focus on the future? Just please remember that you still have that power of Friendship inside of you, even though it's a bit unstable now, but it's still there. Please Daisuke, I don't want to see those strengths inside of you to disappear just because you think you're not worth it, but you really are.'

Without anyone noticing, Ken's D3 starts to let out a golden glow.

/ (At Shinjuku, 5 minutes after the Tamers left,)

Jeri is sitting in her room, looking at her D-Power that she still keeps with her. She was surprised that a Clockmon appears and gives her D-Power an upgrade. Jeri knows that the other Tamers are being called for a battle and knows Takato is still scared from what he caused Guilmon to turn into on the day her partner, Leomon, died.

She brought her D-Power to her heart and starts to pray for Takato to be able to break free from that fear of his.

'Takato, I can tell you're still scared of what happen on the day Megidramon first appeared but you can't keep hiding from it. You have the Courage to fight alongside Guilmon, which causes Gallantmon to first appear, and you even have the Courage to save me from within the D-Reaper's brain. You have a strong bond of Friendship with all of your friends and that's what makes you strong. Focus on that Friendship bond, and you'll have the Courage to go up against anything, whether alone or not.'

Jeri's too busy worrying about Takato that she didn't notice her D-Power letting out a golden glow.

/ (At Shibuya, 5 minutes after the Warriors left,)

Koichi is still sitting at the park bench while holding his D-Tector. He just turned his cell phone into the device and started having doubt for not following the others, but knowing it is better him than the rest since they're a bit stronger than he is.

Koichi brought the D-Tector close to him and place his left hand on it right above the place he scanned the fractal code in order to Spirit Evolved.

'I might not be able to help you guys in the battle, but I can still give you guys my support. As long as all of you still have that Courage to face against what's on your way, and that strong bond of Friendship the 6 of us have still exist, I know you'll all make it through safely. Takuya, the others might not be with you when you're facing against the true enemy, but Tommy, JP, Zoe, Koji and I will still be supporting you through our Spirits, your Courage and Friendship towards us will help you through it.'

Koichi's D-Tector then lets out a golden glow while Koichi is hoping for the other Warriors to be safe.

/ (Back with the other groups,)

The Destined (minus Takeru), Tamers, Warriors and DATS members are secretly praying that the battle will be over soon when Clock told everyone to try and get some sleep since it's getting really late. Their respective Digivices starts to let out a golden glow as soon as they try to sleep while worrying about what's going on during the battle.

Takeru on the other hand couldn't sleep because not only is he worried about the fight, but feeling guilty since his words caused Daisuke to be in the state he was in. Takeru notice golden streams of light shooting out of the rooms everyone else are sleeping in, with 2 more shooting out from a different portal each from the sky.

He then notice his D3 starts to let out the same golden glow as the streams of light, causing him to immediately pick it up and looks at the screen and gasped on surprised at what he sees. The symbol of Hope is being overlapped with the symbol of Courage and Friendship, causing the symbol of Miracles to appear.

"What the-What's going on? What does it mean?"

"It means that Miracles true strength is about to be awaken." Takeru looks at the door and sees Clock looking at him with Clockmon behind him.

"But I thought Miracles is created from Hope alone." Takeru said with Clockmon replying, "It's true, but Hope can't power Miracles alone. It needs a strong will to make it possible and a very strong support to accomplish it."

"In other words," Clock said, "Courage is needed to make Miracles possible, and a strong Friendship can support it."

Takeru looks at the Miracles symbol again and smiles, "So that's why Daisuke becomes the Destined of Miracles, he has the quality needed to awaken Miracles true power."

"That's correct," said Clock, "Even if someone else is there when the Digiegg of Miracles is revealed, it'll only be activated when Daisuke is near it, since it's his Destiny to wield the power of Miracles."

Takeru nodded his head in understanding and starts to pray for a Miracle to happen, his D3 in between his hands, causing the golden glow to turn into a golden light that shoots right at the same direction the other lights are heading.

/ (With the Heroes,)

**Terror Force**

**Final Shining Burst**

The 2 Greymons finally managed to bring Magnamon crashing to the ground earlier and are now focusing on defeating Grimmon while they have a chance. The attacks made contact and smoke to billow out.

"Bulls eye!" said Takuya, but gasped in shock when the attacks hardly did a scratch.

"How is that possible!?" asked Marcus in disbelief when both ShineGreymon BM and WarGreymon fall to the ground breathing heavy.

Taichi looks at the 2 Digimons and now understands why it didn't work. The 2 Digimons are really exhausted and Takato is still too terrified to make Guilmon help out. That's when the golden streams of light collide with Magnamon, causing the Armor Level Digimon to glow the same color as well, surrounding the 5 humans, Guilmon, WarGreymon and ShineGreymon BM. Grimmon let out a roar as the light is causing him to flinch.

When the 5 humans and 3 Digimons open their eyes, they found themselves in a place completely surrounded with golden light.

"Where are we?" WarGreymon asked with ShineGreymon BM replying, "I'm not sure, but this place is very comforting."

"That's because this is the true power of Miracles you're feeling, created from the Courage and Friendship the others give to us."

All 8 of them turn their heads towards the source of the voice and sees Magnamon back at his usual golden self, looking at them with non threatening eyes that make anyone feel safe. Daisuke slowly got loose from Takuya's hold and walks up to Magnamon, his skin and clothes color turning back to normal for every step he takes, stopping right in front of the Golden Digimon.

Magnamon looks at Daisuke and notice how his eyes are full of life like before. Magnamon smiles behind his helmet and asked, "You feeling back to normal, Daisuke?"

"Definitely," Daisuke replied, causing the others to smile at him for getting the old Daisuke back.

Takato then felt something in his heart and starts to see the image of Megidramon that keeps haunting him appears in front of his eyes for only Takato to see. He gets up and felt the fear inside of him fading away, causing him to walk pass the illusion and finds himself embracing Guilmon in a hug.

Guilmon smiles at his Tamer when heard Takato said, "I'm not going to let my fear since the day you first Dark Digivolved letting me down anymore."

Taichi, Takuya and Marcus smiles at the 2 for breaking out of what's bringing them down when all 5 Digivices starts to glow at the same time as the Digimons and their surroundings.

Grimmon is suddenly sent back by 5 golden streams of light that forms into the 5 Heroes with Takato and Guilmon now Gallantmon and Takuya has turn into Aldamon, while the other 3 are now fully charged with energy.

Grimmon recovered from the shock and looks at them in disbelief, "Impossible, how are you able to become so strong all of a sudden?"

"We have a stronger power source than you'll ever get!" said Marcus.

"We have our friends supporting us back at where they are, even Koichi who got left behind is doing just that!" said Aldamon with Gallantmon continuing, "A Tamer name Jeri back where I came from lost her partner in a battle, but that doesn't stop her from giving support for us."

"Same goes with the other Digidestined around the world from where and when Magnamon and I came from." Daisuke said, causing Taichi to look at him in shock with the information before the Destined of Courage glare at Grimmon. "You've used Daisuke back when he felt betrayed to ruin our Friendship, and you've used Takato's fear to make our force weaker. Well Grimmon, there's something you should know,"

"When you mess with 1 of us," started Marcus and ShineGreymon BM.

"Whether it's extinguishing our burning Courage," said Gallantmon.

"Or messing with our bond of Friendship," continued Aldamon.

"We'll always find a way to create a Miracle!" finish Daisuke and Magnamon, before the 5 Digimons charged right at Grimmon, who is looking at them with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"You-YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!"

**Black Blast**

All 5 Digimons managed to dodge the attack before WarGreymon appears behind Grimmon.

**Great Tornado**

WarGreymon spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at Grimmon's back, causing Grimmon to let out a roar of pain. When WarGreymon stops spinning Taichi, who is on his partners back the whole time, is looking very dizzy before saying, "A little warning when you're using that attack next time?"

"Sorry Taichi." WarGreymon apologized before ShineGreymon BM starts attacking Grimmon after Marcus punch Grimmon first.

**Corona Blaze Sword**

ShineGreymon BM's flaming shield and sword are combined into a great sword with explosively increased power before he slashes Grimmon with it.

Grimmon managed to dodge from getting hit hard, but the great sword did manage to leave a mark on him. "You think you can stop me that easily!?"

**Power Cutter**

The attack is heading right towards Gallantmon and Aldamon, but only the Fusion Warrior of Flame dodged it while Gallantmon is waiting for the attack to made contact.

"Takato, what are you doing? Get out of the way!" Aldamon called upon Gallantmon, but the Crimson Knight just ignored him.

When the attack made contact, everyone discovered that Gallantmon did a vanishing act by using his cape as a cover. Grimmon looks around searching for Gallantmon when suddenly,

**Lightning Joust**

The attack came from above Grimmon, giving the dragon no time to dodge as the attack hit him hard on the head. Gallantmon looks at Aldamon as he puts his cape back on and said, "Take it from here, Aldamon."

"You got it!"

**Atomic Inferno**

Thousands of rocketing fireballs hit Grimmon hard causing Grimmon to breathed heavy before seeing Magnamon flying in front of him.

**Magna Blast**

The attack hit its mark, causing Grimmon to groan in pain as the other 4 Digimons are now flying behind Magnamon.

"Time to end this,"

**Terra Force**

**Shield of the Just**

**Solar Wind Destroyer**

**Final Shining Burst**

The 4 attacks headed straight at Magnamon with the golden Digimon grinning behind his helmet knowing what to do next after he placed Daisuke on the ground earlier.

**Magna Explosion**

Magnamon explodes into a form of an energy wave, absorbing the 4 attacks earlier and giving the golden energy wave to have a slight orange tone on it.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

BOOM!

The smoke clears and the 5 Heroes and their Digimons notice Grimmon's gone. All of them cheer in triumph as Magnamon starts too devolved, causing a golden light to enter Daisuke's D-Terminal, showing 3 Digieggs on the screen now.

Daisuke smiles for being able to keep the Golden Digiegg when he suddenly remembered Magnamon has devolved! He looks up and gasped when he notices a small, blue-colored Digimon blob with 1 conical fleshy appendage attached on his head falling to the ground fast!

"CHIBOMON!"

Daisuke runs up to the Digimon, moving his arms around to try and grab him when Aldamon suddenly swoops up to Daisuke, picking him up before catching Chibomon and handing him to Daisuke.

"Hey, you ok pal?" Daisuke asked Chibimon, causing the Digimon to slowly open his eyes and smiles at Daisuke. "Yeah, I feel just peachy."

Both Daisuke and Aldamon laugh at that before WarGreymon appears and said, "I hate to ruin your conversation, but the sun's rising!"

Sure enough, the sky is starting to have an orange tone, indicating the sun's about to rise. Realizing they're running out of time, all of them quickly headed to where the others are, not noticing that Grimmon's remaining data is being absorbed by some sort of core before it disappears out of sight.

The 4 Digimons flew as fast as they can with what's left of their energy before they suddenly devolved, causing all 9 of them to fall to the ground that's 100 FEET BELOW THEM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

CRASH!

Everyone other Digimon team members that were inside a nearby 2 storey house quickly runs out of it and sees that the 5 Heroes are inside the force field just when the sun rises. Chibomon then looks at the others and said, "Hey guys, sorry we took so long."

"That's nice Chibomon, but could you please get off of my back?" asked Daisuke.

"While you're at it," said Takuya, "can YOU get off of mine, Daisuke?"

"Then YOU get off of MINE!" said Takato, who is holding onto Gigimon.

"I was going to say that to YOU, Takato!" said Taichi, who is holding onto his Koromon.

"CAN YOU 4 PLEASE GET OFF OF MINE ALREADY!?" screamed Marcus, who is holding onto his Koromon from the bottom of the pile, making everyone else laugh at them for the way they acted after the unexpected battle during the Heroes first training, finding it hard to believe those personalities are from the only possible way to save the Digital World they're in now.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Whew, this chapter sure took a while. Anyway, the first training's over and now we're starting to get somewhere. I'm not sure what to do next, but I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get to it.**

**Until then, see ya!**


	11. Grimmon's Return

**With the strength of everyone by their side, the Heroes are able to regain Daisuke back and help Takato face his fear of his past, thus defeating Grimmon. They all barely made it to the others by sunrise, but with Grimmon's data stored inside some sort of core, it seems we haven't seen the last of that Digimon.**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 11: Grimmon's Return**

It has been a month since the 5 groups first arrive at DigiQuartz and the 5 Heroes are getting along very wellwith each other.

Taichi is getting to know Daisuke better so that he can make the Daisuke he'll meet soon from his time to be just like the one he met now.

Daisuke is starting to become more mature and responsible and even forgive Takeru when the blond Destined asked for forgiveness to what he said. Now Daisuke is more focus on training Veemon so that he can maintain his Magnamon form longer than usual.

Takato is now not afraid of his past and learn that Taichi, Takuya and Marcus had gone through the same thing (though Takuya just lost control of his Beast Spirit, but it is close enough). The Tamer managed to help the other 4 to think of better strategies by using the Digimon card game, though he has to sketch the Digimons that Takuya and Marcus' Agumon can turn into.

Takuya managed to make the 4 Heroes and their Digimons to realize that the Darkness and Light can be both good and evil. At first both Taichi and Daisuke refused, but after hearing about Takuya's adventures, especially about Koichi and Lucemon, they change their view towards Darkness being only evil and Light being only good.

And Marcus even managed to accept both Takato and Takuya for their ability to turn into Digimon and helps them train themselves in a hand-to-hand combat in their Human forms with him.

Now the 5 of them are training together at a DigiQuartz version of the southern island where the Hunters just hunted Volcdramon yesterday, careful to not harm the trees or it'll affect the real world, as the 5 Digimons are flying while at the same time dodging one another's attack.

**Magna Blast**

Magnamon launch his attack right at WarGreymon, who blocked it with his Brave Shield before focusing on Gallantmon.

**Terra Force**

Gallantmon blocks the attack with his shield, but suddenly got hit from behind. The Crimson Knight looks behind him and sees Aldamon grinning at what he's done.

"You wanna play rough, huh?"

**Lightning Joust**

**Atomic Inferno**

The 2 attacks collide, causing a lot of smoke to cover their vision. But the smoke suddenly cleared from what looks like a lot of sword slashing. Flying out of the smoke is ShineGreymon holding his GeoGrey Sword as he starts to attack Gallantmon, who counters it with his lance, Gram.

Magnamon then appear behind Aldamon and tries to kick him at the back, but was stopped when WarGreymon attacks both of them, which they managed to dodge just in time.

They continue like that until they are now flying above a clearing. Magnamon was about to deliver a very powerful kick to ShineGreymon when the Golden Digimon suddenly devolved back into Veemon in midair, causing him and Daisuke to fall to the ground, but WarGreymon managed to catch the 2 just in time.

"Whew, thanks WarGreymon," said Daisuke in relief.

"No problem," replied the dragon.

The 4 flying Digimons landed at the clearing to take a break from their training. They decided to take a break every time Magnamon devolved back into Veemon so that the blue dragon can get some rest before doing it again. But none of them realizes that they are being watched by someone, who is waiting for the right time to strike.

Takuya is right now sitting on a log with the other 8, downing a bottle of water he brought along with him. "Ah…That was a great workout guys."

"Yeah," said Taichi's Agumon, "we're getting better the more we train together."

"Definitely," said Veemon, "I'm even getting better at staying as Magnamon longer now." Veemon looks at Daisuke and asked, "How long I stayed as Magnamon now anyway?"

"You've lasted longer by 5 seconds." Daisuke replied looking at a stop-watch he's wearing around his neck before looking at his partner. "Well, at least you've gotten better every day."

"Yeah," said Marcus' Agumon, "You're even starting to give the rest of us a hard time while fighting."

"At this rate, I'm sure we'll be able to defeat Quartzmons army when Quartzmon's ready to strike." Takato said, rubbing Guilmon's head.

"Well then," Marcus said while getting up, "we'd better restart the training if we want to be more prepared."

The others nodded their heads in agreement, when Takuya suddenly starts to tense up a bit. Taichi notice this and asked, "Something the matter, Takuya?"

"Yeah," Takuya replied while looking around, "Something's coming."

"Guilmon," Takato said to his partner, who nodded in response before the red dino started sniffing around the place.

Suddenly out of nowhere, bullets start to peppers out to all 9 of them. The humans and Digimons split up when 1 of the bullets managed to knock Takuya's D-Tector off of his hand.

"Yikes, my D-Tector!" Takuya tries to get it back, unaware of more bullets heading his way!

"Look out!" Takuya was pushed away from the bullets by Daisuke, with Veemon quickly picking the D-Tector up. The bullets stop coming, but the Digimons were suddenly hit with very quick slashes that causes the 4 of them to fell down in confusion.

"Ah great," said Taichi, "Where's the Digimon that's attacking us?"

"I'm not sure," said Takato, looking behind him to see that the 5 of them are nearing the edge of a cliff, "but if we take 1 more step back, we're going down the cliff."

Marcus steps up and looks around while asking, "Alright, who are you, and where are you hiding, coward?"

The mysterious Digimon replies with a very evil laugh, which gives a slight chill running down their spines, before it reveals itself to all 5 humans and 4 Digimons.

The Digimon looks like a 2 legged sort of dragon with half of its armor has a slight red color on it with the other half having blue. Even the head also follow the coloring as the body. Its right hand at where it's red has some sort of missile while the left hand at where it's blue has a blade. What give the Digimon away to the Heroes and their partners are the wings it has on its back that they only had known belong to a Digimon they wish they didn't want to meet again.

"Grimmon!"

The Digimon just let out another laugh before it looks at them and said, "The name's ChaosGrimmon now."

"What are you doing back!? I taught we defeated you once and for all!" Marcus said in an angry tone and the other 4 humans and 4 Digimons glare at ChaosGrimmon.

"The remains of my data had been stored into a Chrono Core that I have stowed away in case of an emergency." ChaosGrimmon started, "But I knew at the beginning that you brats will defeat my weakest form, only I wasn't expecting a very long time for you to do just that."

"You planned this!" Takato said, frustrated, "You wanted to force us to tire ourselves out so you can come back and finish us off when our fighting style has already been exposed to you!"

"Now that's just low!" said Daisuke, with the others agreeing with him.

After all of the Digimons digivolved into their strongest forms, they started attacking ChaosGrimmon with all that they've got, but…

**Chrono Destruction**

A very powerful wave of energy is release from ChaosGrimmon, causing almost everything to be destroyed in its path.

"RUN!" Aldamon flies as fast as he can away from getting hit and the others didn't hesitate to follow him, but the energy wave is too fast and strikes a critical hit at all 5 Digimons and 3 Humans!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

CRASH!

All 5 Heroes and the 4 Digimons, in their Rookie forms, are lying on the ground badly bruised from the attack as ChaosGrimmon looks at them with an amusing look on his face.

"Time to get rid of these annoying humans," he looks at Taichi, "starting with the Destined of Courage."

The other 4 wakes up and sees ChaosGrimmon heading towards Taichi, but none of them have any energy left to even move.

"Ta-Taichi…" Daisuke said.

"We've got to…save him," said Marcus.

"But we…can't even move." Takuya said, trying to get up.

Takato on the other hand, is looking at Taichi in worry before glaring at ChaosGrimmon, unaware of his D-Power giving off a faint crimson color glow. "Stop it…"

ChaosGrimmon stops next to a still knock out Taichi and lifts his blade left hand. "This is the end."

**Chaos Slash**

"STOP IT!"

Too late, the attack made contact and Taichi is send closer to the others, covered in serious bruises and cuts. Takato has tears flowing from his eyes at the sight of Taichi's body and felt something he hasn't felt since Jeri lost her partner, outraged.

Just when ChaosGrimmon is about to attack again, a crimson color light blinded him, stopping his attack. The Digimon looks at the source of the light and sees Takato standing up with him and his D-Power glowing crimson.

Taichi wakes up and sees what's going on and gasped when he sees Takato. "Oh no," he said in a mix of shock and worry, remembering about the other Tamers mentioning what happen the last time a situation like that had happen, "anything but that."

ChaosGrimmon is then suddenly hit with a really strong fire ball coming from Guilmon, who is also glowing crimson and the mark on his chest is glowing a blood red color. Guilmon then lets out a mighty roar that send shivers down everyone's spine.

Takato looks at ChaosGrimmon with his eyes that are filled with rage that it almost looks like looking at the eyes of an angry and power hungry beast. "ChaosGrimmon, you're going to be sorry for what you've done!"

The glow becomes brighter that it starts to be blinding to everyone. The other 4 Heroes and their Digimons are trying to see what's happening to Takato and Guilmon, afraid of what they think will happen is might be taking place right now.

And their thoughts are right when the ground starts to break into pieces. They just gazed at Takato in horror at what's about to take place.

"PLEASE TAKATO! DON'T DO IT!" screamed the other heroes and their partners.

But it's pointless!

**Dark Biomerge Activate!**

**Guilmon, Dark Biomerge too…**

**ChaosGallantmon**

ChaosGrimmon looks at the Dark Knight of the Hazard and said, "Well it seems there's something else here to do my dirty work." He lets out an evil laugh before he disappears.

"Hey, come back here you coward!" said Veemon, about to follow ChaosGrimmon but was stopped by Taichi's Agumon.

"We can worry about him later." Marcus' Agumon said.

"He's right," said Agunimon from Takuya's D-Tector, "right now we have other things to worry about."

'That's just great,' thought Taichi, 'first Daisuke got corrupted because of Grimmon, and now Takato, and we're not even facing against the main enemy yet!'

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Sorry about the delay everyone. I had a lot to do and a few writer blocks here and there, so yeah.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good on your opinion.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	12. Dark Knight of Hazard Strikes

**While training on the island the Hunters hunted Volcdramon the day before, they are face against Grimmon again but as ChaosGrimmon during their training break. When ChaosGrimmon managed to badly hurt Taichi, Takato starts to get really angry and Dark Biomerge with Guilmon into ChaosGallantmon. Now the other heroes, still hurt from ChaosGrimmon's ****Chrono Destruction attack, have to find a way to save another hero that's been corrupted by the same Digimon again.**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 12: Dark Knight of Hazard Strikes**

"Come on guys," said Marcus, getting back onto his feet, "We've got to fight that Knight if we want to get Takato back!" He jumps up to ChaosGallantmon and punches the Digimon right at the face.

"But we have to get him out of the forest before we can do that or the fight will affects the Human World." The other Heroes starts to get up, Taichi is having a hard time doing that because of his injuries and nearly collapse back to the ground if Daisuke didn't had caught him.

But then, out of nowhere, ChaosGallantmon throws Marcus right at the other Heroes. Takuya and the 3 Digimons managed to catch Marcus, but they loss their balance in the process.

"Takato, don't you remember who we are?" asked Taichi, hoping that it'll get through, but it didn't as ChaosGallantmon nearly slashed him and Daisuke with his lance.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'."

**Chaos Shot**

"Run for it!"

BOOM!

"Oww…Talk about a terrible time not to have our Digimons capable of digivolving," complained Daisuke before he realize what he said and turn to Takuya, "No offence by the way."

"None taken," the Warrior of Flame replied.

"He's getting away!" And sure enough, ChaosGallantmon starts to fly off deeper into the forest.

"We'll be able to catch him after we digivolve," said Taichi's Agumon who turns to Veemon, Marcus' Agumon and Takuya.

"Let's hurry before he gets out of control."

/

After looking for about half an hour, none of the Heroes managed to get any lead to ChaosGallantmon. That is until Magnamon pointed to his left and said, "There he is!"

**Chaos Shot**

The blast hits a nearby mountain, thus causing a landslide.

'I sure hope no one is below that rubble,' thought Daisuke. The 4 Digimons quickly landed in front of the Dark Hazard Knight, blocking his path.

Aldamon slowly walks up to ChaosGallantmon with his hands raise, trying not to get the Knight to do a sudden attack. "Easy there buddy, we're not going to hurt you-"

**Judecca Prison**

A dark wave similar to that of the 'Shield of the Just' attack is launched from the Knight's shield right at the 4 Digimons that managed to dodge it right on time.

"We've got to stop him and fast before he causes more damage that'll affect the Human World." ShineGreymon said, just as another wave nearly hits them form ChaosGallantmon.

**Magna Blast**

"Hey ChaosGallantmon," The Knight looks up and sees Magnamon and Daisuke flying above him, "Try and catch us if you can!"

Magnamon leads ChaosGallantmon right at where the 2 Greymons and Aldamon are hiding, who immediately ties the Dark Hazard Knight up with a really thick vine. But ChaosGallantmon managed to fly off, dragging WarGreymon and Taichi along with him.

The Dark Knight managed to cut the vine and nearly causes WarGreymon and Taichi to crash into a nearby tree. The others managed to catch up, but the Knight starts to leave again.

"He's heading towards the ocean!" said Aldamon.

"At least that way we can fight him without causing too much trouble to the Human World." Marcus said, punching his fist into his palm.

/

Right above the ocean, we see a WarGreymon, ShineGreymon, Aldamon, Magnamon, and the 3 Humans who are riding their respective partners looking everywhere for ChaosGallantmon.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," said Taichi.

"Yeah, but where?" asked ShineGreymon when they suddenly heard a groan from Magnamon.

"Magnamon, you alright pal?" asked WarGreymon in concern. Daisuke looks at the stopwatch he's wearing around his neck before letting out a gasped in shock.

"He's reaching his time limit for staying as Magnamon!"

Just as he said that, the Golden Knight revert back into Veemon, who was immediately caught along with Daisuke by Aldamon when suddenly,

**Cruel Balmung**

ShineGreymon hears that and looks up before saying, "In coming!"

Every one of them managed to dodged it in time and found ChaosGallantmon hovering right above them.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" Marcus jumps off of his partner and punches ChaosGallantmon for the second time today.

"I'm with ya, boss!"

**Glorious Burst**

"Sorry Takato, but it's the only way we've got left!"

**Terror Force**

The attacks managed to cause ChaosGallantmon to flinch a bit, but the Knight is still standing.

"We're just leaving scratches on him!" ShineGreymon complained.

"A little help would be nice, Takuya." Marcus called out to Aldamon.

"But what about-"

"I-I can t-try and d-digivolved into ExVeemon at l-least." Veemon then got up in a battle ready stance.

"You sure about this?" asked Daisuke.

"Definitely," the blue dragon Digimon replied.

After the evolution, both Aldamon and ExVeemon start to attack ChaosGallantmon from behind, after the Knight's been hold off by the 2 Greymons.

"Sorry Takato, but it's for your own good!"

**Solar Wind Destroyer**

**Vee-Laser**

The attacks hit directly right at the weakest part of ChaosGallantmon's armor, causing the Knight to groan in pain and a dark aura is slowly leaking out of the crack on the armor.

"Guys, I think that's the negative energy fueling Takato and Guilmon's Dark Biomerging!" Daisuke said, pointing at the dark aura.

"Attack at where the crack on his armor is!"

**Glorious Burst**

**Vee-Laser**

**Solar Wind Destroyer**

The attacks cause the crack to get bigger and more of the energy is flowing out of ChaosGallantmon. WarGreymon is right now flying behind the Dark Knight with a very worried and concern Taichi on his back, holding onto his badly injured side he got from ChaosGrimmon earlier.

Taichi is trying his best to hold back his tears from making his partner do what he's going to do towards ChaosGallantmon. "It's nothing personal Takato, but WarGreymon has to attack to get you back!"

**Terror Force**

The attack hit the mark, causing the last bit of negative energy to leave ChaosGrimmon's body. The Knight then suddenly turns into an ordinary Gallantmon who looks at all of the other Heroes before stopping at Taichi.

The Destined of Courage can see a smile reflected in Gallantmon's eyes before a white light surrounds him, reverting back into Takato and Guilmon; WarGreymon carrying the red dino Digimon while Taichi is carefully cradling Takato's unconscious body.

"Let's get back to the house to patch our injuries up and get some rest. We deserve it." Everyone agree with Aldamon's suggestions and started heading to their destination, unaware of the energy slowly entering ChaosGrimmon's body.

"Very tasty negative energy the Tamer of Hazard produced in that fight." ChaosGrimmon said while absorbing the energy. "At this rate, I'll be able to gather enough negative energy to achieve my ultimate goal!"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been busy with preparation for my IELTS exam on the 23****rd**** and some sort of national training facility in April that I've been spending less time with the computer now.**

**PS, this chapter is dedicated to ginryuumaru for recently posting a review that gives me an extra push to finish this today.**


	13. Adventures in Hero Sitting

**Taichi: Despite our injuries from ChaosGrimmon's attack, the rest of us are trying our best in stopping ChaosGallantmon as best as we can without causing any destruction around us. But in the middle of trying to find the Dark Knight of Hazard, we are 1 Digimon short as Magnamon devolved back into Veemon for over timing his Golden Knight form. Despite the low remaining energy, Veemon turn into ExVeemon and help the others fight ChaosGallantmon. We then discovered a corrupted energy flowing out of the Knight and managed to get rid of all of it. But just as we're heading back to get some rest, the corrupted energy is being absorbed by ChaosGrimmon. Doesn't that Digimon ever know when to quit?**

**"..talking.."**

**'..thinking..'**

**/ (scene change)**

**(^_^)(-_-) (chapter end)**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**The Heroes of the Digital World**

**Chapter 13: Adventures in Hero Sitting**

The next morning in the 5 Heroes shared bedroom, Takato is starting to stir and slowly opens his eyes. He let out a light groan before sitting up and rubs his throbbing headache away, spotting Guilmon snoozing away not too far away from him. That's when the Tamer remember about what happen after his Dark Biomerging with Guilmon into a Chaos version of Gallantmon.

'I doubt I'll let those memories go down easily…'

The door to the room opens and Taichi with his Agumon starts walking in.

"How are you feeling Takato?" asked Taichi in concern, surprising Takato that the Courage Destined still worries about him after what he had nearly done as ChaosGallantmon.

The Tamer then starts to bring his knees to his chest and let out a soft cry before he whispered out, "…Sorry."

Taichi just smiles and walks up to Takato, comforting him just like how he always comfort Hikari whenever she had a bad day or got hurt. "It's not your fault and you know that, so don't blame yourself for what you didn't do."

Wiping the tears away, Taichi lifts Takato's head by the chin so that both of them see eye-to-eye with each other. "Just remember that we're still your friends no matter what happened in the past, alright?"

Takato slowly nodded his head and embrace Taichi in a hug, a small smile is form on his face. Marcus then walks in the room up to them and asked, "Is he going to be ok now?"

"Yeah," Taichi slowly let go of Takato so the Tamer can notice that even the Ultimate Fighter is worried about him.

"Hey Marcus," started Takato, "listen, I'm sorry about what happen back when I was ChaosGallantmon and-"

Marcus cuts Takato up and said, "I'm sure Taichi already told you this, but none of us are mad at you for what you've done. Heck, it could probably be anyone of us in that situation."

Takato starts to smile again that the others aren't even mad at him at the beginning. Seeing how relief the Tamer is, Taichi couldn't help let out a grin before finally noticing something, "Hey, where are Daisuke and Takuya?"

Not long after he said that,

"Ah-CHOO! Ugh…"

The 3 humans and 3 Digimons (Guilmon woke up from the sneezing) looks at the door to find Daisuke and Veemon supporting Takuya, who is blowing his nose with a handkerchief.

"Woah Takuya," said Marcus' Agumon, "you're starting to turn a little bit green."

"I know," Takuya walks out of Daisuke and Veemon's grip while holding his stomach, careful to not hit his injuries from yesterday, sounding very sick, "I-*blows his nose again* I picked up this little bug and I haven't been able to shake it." He blows his nose once again and sits down on his bed before continuing, "I was feeling alright, but I just can't handle training right now."

"Did you figure that out before or after you barf like your lungs are coming out in the bathroom?" Veemon said in an amusing and joking voice.

"Veemon," Taichi's Agumon slaps the blue dragon by the back of his head, "that's just rude you know."

"Speaking of bugs," started Marcus, "there has been a report of a golden bug at the hill not too far away from where the 6th Hero, Taiki Kudo lives, and the location are not too far away from 1 of Quartzmon's core."

"Oh no," said Daisuke in shock, "If that core finds Taiki and starts to absorb him into data, then we'll never be able to get that Brave Snatcher and defeat Quartzmon!"

Takuya starts to get up and said, "We've got to get goi-ah, ah, ah-CHOO!"

"Not this time Takuya," Takato said, putting a hand on the Warrior's shoulder, "You're not feeling very well remember," Takuya then looks down while blowing his nose, "I'll stay here with you since I'm not sure if Guilmon and I are fully healed from yesterday."

"You sure about that?" asked Taichi with Daisuke replying, "Don't worry about it, I'll stay with them too since Veemon doesn't have enough energy to digivolve pass Rookie level now."

"Sadly that's true," Veemon said, looking down in disappointment, "I've already had a hard time just turning into this form from DemiVeemon earlier today."

"Alright," said Marcus, "guess it's just you, me, and the 2 Agumons, Taichi."

"Guess so," Taichi looks at the others while Marcus and the 2 Agumons ran ahead of him, "Daisuke, since you're the only human that is not severely injured, please take care of Takato and Takuya until we get back."

"No problem," replied Daisuke, "Now get going already."

Taichi nodded his head and leaves to catch up with the 3 that are already ahead of him.

"Good lu-ah-ah-ah-ah-CHOO! Ah-CHOO! Ugh…" Both Takato and Daisuke look at each other in worry for Takuya. Daisuke then slowly got up and walks up to Takuya.

"Come on Sickly Warrior of Flame, you'd better lie down before you fall down." He help Takuya lie down in his bed and carefully drape a blanket over his body as Takuya slowly drifted off to sleep. "There, comfy?"

Takato couldn't help smiling at the action Daisuke did to Takuya from his bed and thought to himself, 'Wow, it's almost like Daisuke is taking care of Takuya like he's Daisuke's little brother.'

/ (Time skip: 1 hour later)

Daisuke and Veemon just left the room to get something to eat and bring it back to the room, leaving Takato and Guilmon in charge of Takuya, who seem to have gotten worse from his flu.

"AGH…Ugh…"

Takato immediately walks up to Takuya's bed and asked, "What's the matter Takuya?" He then places a hand on Takuya's forehead but immediately retract it from the amount of heat he felt. "You're burning up!"

"The injuries from our last fight with Grimmon, ugh, it hurts so badly all of a sudden." Takuya said that while holding onto his injuries around his stomach, when a crashing noise is suddenly heard from outside the door.

"Veemon," Daisuke said in an annoying tone from the other side of the door, "I told you to be careful with that bowl of soup!"

"It's not my fault that you give it to me when I already got my hands full!"

Takato sigh and said, "Sit tight, Takuya." He got up and walks out of the door with Guilmon in tow, "Be right back."

As soon as the door closes, Takuya's injuries just got worse as he slowly gets bigger and bigger. He collapse to the ground and slowly crawls to the door, unaware of his D-Tector placed on the small table near his bed giving off a fiery glow before turning into a shadowy one, similar to the corrupted energy that turn Takato and Guilmon into ChaosGallantmon, with the same glow now around Takuya's body.

With the 2 Heroes and their partners outside the door, Veemon is picking up the pieces if the bowl while Daisuke is trying to clean up the spilled up soup as Takato is trying his best to prevent Guilmon from eating the food when suddenly,

"Daisuke…Takato…"

Both of them gasped at the very big amount of pain in Takuya's voice that they along with their partners immediately dashed into the room to find it empty.

"Takuya?" asked Daisuke in worry, when Guilmon suddenly said, "I smell him over there!"

They look at the corner of the room and found Takuya on the floor, clutching onto his knees. All 4 of them slowly walks up to him and Takato asked, "Are you alright Takuya?"

"Stay…" Takuya quickly turns his head at them, startling them at the blood red glowing eyes he have. "Stay away from me!" Takuya pushed them aside and dashed outside into the forest.

Daisuke, Takato and their partners look out of the door in shock and disbelief before Veemon asked, "What's happening to Takuya?"

All 4 of them slowly walks into the forest, looking for Takuya as best as they can. Daisuke then hears the bushes behind him rustle before turning to look at it in a slight terror. "Ta-kuya?"

Then, something huge starts to chase after Daisuke, causing him to run up to Takato and the 2 Digimons. "Guys, I found Takuya but,"

Before he could finish his sentence, the thing that was chasing Daisuke starts to attack all 4 of them with some sort of fire attack, but the flames are blue in color instead.

"THAT'S Takuya!?" asked Veemon in frantic while running away from the attack. Guilmon smells the air and sure enough Takuya's scent can be found coming from the thing that's attacking them.

"We'd better contact Taichi and Marcus; they'll probably know what to do." Takato takes out his D-Power and starts to contact them.

"Are you sure they'll know what to do?" asked Daisuke while taking out his D3 with Takato replying, "I hope so."

As they are running while their Digimons are trying to hold Takuya off, Daisuke managed to get a hold of Taichi on the other end of the line.

"Daisuke what's the matter?" asked Taichi, "Everything alright over there?"

"Taichi! Help! Takuya! He-" Daisuke gasped in shock as the fire attack from Takuya starts heading towards him and Takato, and they don't have enough time to dodge it!

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

/ (With Taichi and Marcus)

"Hello Daisuke? Are you there? Daisuke!" Taichi looks at Marcus and said, "The line got cut off."

"We've got to hurry back to the others," said WarGreymon, "Sounds like there's trouble."

"Let's move it, hurry!" ShineGreymon said as the 2 types of Greymons flew as fast as they can after they just left from helping a Hunter name Tagiru from being turn into data by Quartzmon's core.

/ (Back at the forest,)

Both Digimons managed to digivolved into their Champion forms and block the attack before carrying their partners away from there, but Takuya is just too fast as he flies closer to them. He was about to attack again when suddenly,

**Glorious Burst**

**Terror Force**

The attacks hit Takuya right at his back, causing him to collapse to the ground hard. Both Taichi and Marcus jumps off of their partners and runs up to Daisuke and Takato as their partners put them down.

"You guys alright?" asked Marcus. They then heard a roar coming from Takuya and they see him slowly got up and glare at them.

Takuya then launches another attack at them, which they managed to dodge just in time. Both Mega Digimons flew above him and,

**Great Tornado**

**Shining Blast**

Both attacks cause Takuya to let out a roar in pain. He then looks at them before escaping. They hear a roar coming from him from far away before ShineGreymon asked, "What was that thing?"

"And where's Takuya?" Marcus asked, looking at both Daisuke and Takato.

"Don't tell me that thing got Takuya," said WarGreymon, looking at ShineGreymon.

"Guys," Growlmon said, getting their attention, "that Digimon is Takuya."

"SAY WHAT!?"

"That thing you just fought is Takuya!" ExVeemon said, causing Taichi, Marcus, and their partners to gasp in shock, not believing they just did that to a friend.

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**That's the end of this chapter. I sure hope you guys enjoy reading this since it took me a while to get it done. BTW, I'm probably going to put this and my other fan fiction, Digimon Union on hold for a while since I'm not going to be spending much time on the computer now, but I'll try and do my story whenever I can, so none of these stories are dead, just discontinued until further notice.**


End file.
